Meant to be from the begining
by Leticiahp16
Summary: McGee and Abby managed to keep being best friends after their break up. Almost 10 years later was friendship what they really wanted? Or could still be there a space for something more? - McAbby.
1. Chapter 1: Friendship troubles

1 - I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters. Just using them as inspiration for some fanfictions.

2 - I'm NOT a native english speaker. So there may have mistakes (it certainly have). I'm sorry. My english is not 100%. But it's good. I'm trying hard to let it easy to understand what I tell.

3 - The beggining of this story happen in a non-specific moment during season 9 and goes on. No spoilers.

4 - As I could see in the stories, the dialogues always starts and ends with ( " ). I hope you don't mind if I use ( - ) to start, give a pause to tell something about a character and to return what was being said. No use in the end of a speech.

5 - I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to leave your thoughts on the reviews

* * *

Meant to be from the beginning - Timothy McGee and Abby Sciuto.

Chapter 1 - Friendship troubles

McGee and Abby have been best friends for almost ten years. They had dated soon as they first met. But it didn't work. She thought it was because of his insecurity and he thought it was her fear of commitment. Maybe it was actually because of a certain Gibbs's rule number twelve.

At least all of those years served them to get to know better each other. Every detail. Every likes and dislikes. Some secrets they kept from telling the other. Which is normal cause people don't usually reveal their secrets. Apart from that they knew pretty much everything about the other.

The past few months had been a disaster for them. They were moving away each day more. It was involuntary. When they finally realized this it was getting late to fix. They didn't like that but what could they do? They barely spoke out of work. And in the work they just spoke about the cases.

This morning when McGee went down to her lab Abby wanted do to something about it. She had no idea but knew she would figure a way out.

- What have you got Abby?

- Did you know that this little piece of metal could be anything? It isn't just about identifying something that we already know what it may be, first of all i'm running some tests to see what this little thing is.

-Nothing so far yet?

- No McGee. You are not like Gibbs. Like when everytime he comes and the computer just ding. It doen't work for you.

- OK. This might take time so i'll get back to my desk - He was about to leave the room

- No! I still need you here - Abby said running to him and pulling him back in front of the computer - I mean there is no one in the squadroom right now. What are you going to do alone up there?

- I have stuff left to be finished.

- Stuff that we both know you can do here. Lately you are not comming here as often as before. Are you hiding something from me? Like a new girlfriend?

- I don't hide things from you - McGee replied in a resentful tone. She should know he usually doesn't keep secrets from her. Anyway when he does she always finds out by herself.

- YOU didn't deny the girlfriend part! - Abby tried to make a happy face but deep inside she was getting sad and she started to speak really fast -This explains why you disappeared from my lab in the past few weeks. That's it! Of course it is! We don't get a lot free time here at NCIS, don't get me wrong i'm not complaining, so the little time you have you are spending with her. You have no more free time for me. Oh Timmy i'm already missing...

- For God's sake Abby. Let me talk - He put his hands on her shoulders looking directly on her eyes - I can give you all my free time if you want. It's just that i'm full of reports to be finished. I don't even remember the last time i gave myself a free time.

- You still didn't deny about having met someone

- No. I don't have a girlfriend. I've learned from past experiences and now i decided to take it slow next time i meet a girl. So i will know this person better before giving a step foward in a relationship.

- Interesting theory. I feel like doing the same. Funny how our relationships never work. It sucks!

- So why do you need me here for?

- I was wondering if we could go out for a lunch or bowling or even some other place. I miss that. I mean i miss doing these things with you.

- I don't have time

- You told me i could have your free time

- Yeah but this is something i don't have right now. My life these days has been from home to work and vice versa. Those reports never seems to end.

- I'll go to your place so I help you do it faster. After we can enjoy your free time - She was thinking how to convince him.

-You? My place? Helping me? - He laughed - Only if it's only to make me loose my concentration.

- Come on McGee. Please. Please. Please.

- Sorry Abby. I can't.

- Say yes McGee. You know maybe i could show you my new tatoo.

- Are you blackmailing me?

- YES. And I regret nothing - Abby said with a big grin on her face

- Do i have options?

- This one or maybe the "I can kill you without leaving evidences" talk.

- Alright. See you later then.

He walked out her lab. Abby couldn't avoid thinking that something felt odd. Their friendship seemed to be getting weaker. She could not explain why. They saw themselves less and spoke only on the cases that needed to unravel. It was something that needed to be worked out. And she was planning to have this conversation this night. But at the same time she could see that going to his place seemed forced. Like he didn't want her to be there. Now she was in doubt whether she should go or not visit him.

McGee was thinking pretty much the same thing. It was driving him had no idea what was going on. He had his mind troubled. His feelings for her was starting to get stronger than it should. He was falling in love once again. Correction: he never stoped loving her. However he was afraid of trying again. He didn't know if she still had feelings for him and he couldn't stand to get hurt over again. He was lost.

Later that night McGee found himself alone in the squadroom since the team and even Gibbs had already left. He was so focused in his paperwork he forgot how late it was getting. Suddenly he heard some footsteps and there she was. Right in front of him. Even after a hard day at work she still looked so pretty.

- Good night Tim - she kissed his cheek and started doing her way into the elevator when she heard his voice.

- Where are you going?

- Home. I'm really tired.

- Weren't you going to my place tonight?

- All i need now is my house and my coffin. I can see you are so busy and I shouldn't insist on going with you.

- Just wait minute and we can go. I'm almost finished.

- Almost? You've been doing this for hours. Worse. For days.

- Just some old stuff that i had to fill in - McGee said as he grabbed his backpack and headed toward the girl and then to the elevator. But she didn't move

- Why don't you say it?

- Say what?

- You don't want me there. Just say it and i won't waste your time again.

- What? That's an absurd! - He was outraged by her statement. How couldn't he possibly want to have her around him? She was the love of his life. He wished to have bravery enough to admit it to her. But he just couldn't. Those words were really strong to be spoken in an inappropriate time. - Who told you that?

- No one. I can see crystal clear that. A few years ago i could just go to your appartment. Now i even have to ask you. Isn't that strange?

- I said yes. What is the problem?

- Yes but your tone was contrary to the words that came out of your mouth.

- Abby you are making a storm in a teacup. You realize it, don't you?

- No. I'm not and you know it - She knew the conversation was getting to a bad point. She decided to leave - Ok. Forget it. Good night - Before stepping in the elevator she stopped and without facing him she raised her voice so he could hear her - Just make sure she isn't another psycho.

It took a few seconds to him realize what she was going on about. He couldn't believe that she was still under the impression he was seeing someone. He had the urge to run after her and tell that she means everything for him. To let her know about each feeling he had for her. But what if she didn't feel the same? What if he told her this and it could get their friendship ruined. This doubt was killing him. He would have to figure it out a way to solve it as soon as possible.

Abby was having the same doubts. While in the elevator she was having a battle thinking whether she should go back and have a "Gibbs-style" talk with him in the elevator. She needed answers but had no idea on how to get them. Why love had to be complicated? Why couldn't she just look in his beautiful green diamonds eyes and confess that she still loved him? It was so hard. She decided go home because she couldn't stand another little discussion.


	2. Chapter 2: Huge Misunderstanding

1 - I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters. Just using them as inspiration for some fanfictions.

2 - I'm NOT a native english speaker. So there may have mistakes (it certainly have). I'm sorry. My english is not 100%. But it's good. I'm trying hard to let it easy to understand what I tell.

* * *

Meant to be from the beginning

Chapter 2 - Huge Misunderstanding

* * *

A week has gone since their misunderstanding. They tried to act like everything was normal. But deep inside they knew their friendship was sinking. They needed to fix it but none of them had any idea on how to start.

They were working in the back of her lab on a new case. Barely speaking with each other, they stood there for almost one hour with a boring silence between them. When he couldn't take it anymore he droped what he was doing and said:

- It's killing me Abby.

- Aren't you succeeding to find the connections in the victim's computer?

- it isn't that. It's just that i'm wondering what is going on with us.

- There is nothing going on between us McGee.

- Something is wrong. Why were you mad at me last week?

- What makes you think that?

- If it's because you think i have a girlfriend then you shouldn't have gotten mad at me. I swear i don't have one.

- You don't need to justify yourself. You don't owe me satisfactions about what you do or don't do in your life - she replyed whitout looking him.

- So why are you avoiding me?

- I'm not.

- C'mon... Give me some answer. I can see you're mad at me but i don't know what i did wrong.

- You're wrong McGee. - She finally looked at him - Believe me i'm not mad at you. I'd never be. I mean a few times i would get but not now. I guess we are looking for the same answers.

- So you know that something isn't right between us?

- Yes. However I'm not sure if I want to find those answers - She lied - We have been so far apart from each other since last year and i don't even know how it got to this point.

- I don't like this. It hurts being away from you the way we are getting - Mcgee told looking in her eyes - But you don't seem to care, do you?

- Really? I don't think we could fix it anymore.I've gone through a tough time trying to understand what fell apart in our friendship. Don't think you're the only one hurt in this story.

- And why haven't you told me that before?

- I can't find the answers as well. Therefore I gave up. Because whatsoever we are now is not even close to be able to call it "friendship". We allowed ourselves to loose it at some point. I'm afraid we can't retrieve it. We better move on.

- Move on? I've become nothing to you? - He was shocked - Can you hear what you're saying?

- Don't hate me. All of it was giving me so much pain. I decided not to care about it anymore. I could see that neither you cared.

- You should have asked me first and you'd have avoided all of this.

- So now is my fault. Because if it mattered you should have talked with me.

- That's what i'm doing now. But i'm starting to regret it - He got closer to her - Since the only thing it is doing to me is seeing you breaking my heart. And for the second time. I should've learned it before.

- I don't care about you anymore and neither you care about me. Just know that you're not the only one broken hearted in this room. But if you think i have no feelings you better get out of my lab.

-That's it?

- Yes

- Fine - He walked toward the door and stopped - I didn't choose to walk away from you.

- Well. That is just what happend.

- Never mind. I loved you so much. And we ended up this way. Now I don't hate you but i don't love anymore.

- I don't love you Mcgee. It's a pity that after all this time even our friendship which used to be stronger now is going down.

- If you think so. I can't do anything besides bewail the time that I wasted with you.

- I don't mean nothing for you? - Abby asked letting fall the first tear

- If i don't do for you why would you do for me?

They stared at each other one last time before the elevador stopped at that floor. When Gibbs left the elevador and saw the two of them in that awkward way he was about to ask what was happening but McGee left the lab in hurry.

- What... - Gibbs started to ask

- Don't ask - Abby cut him.

It seemed like the world had ended at that moment for both. All those stupid lies they threw against each other. They were just stabbing their hearts. Both knew deep inside that everything that had been said was a lie. But how could they have lost their minds like that? Why couldn't they tell their truly feelings? Rather than say those awful words.

After what happened they stopped definitely seeing each other. McGee hasn't gone down to the lab not even to give evidences for her. At first Gibbs got angry at his denial but as Mcgee didn't want to talk about it he decided to wait for a better time. Tony and Ziva started to distrust the situation so he decided to question McGee. Without answers he tried asking Abby. It didn't work either.


	3. Chapter 3: Sorry

1 - I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters. Just using them as inspiration for some fanfictions.

2 - I'm NOT a native english speaker. So there may have mistakes (it certainly have). I'm sorry. My english is not 100%. But it's good. I'm trying hard to let it easy to understand what I tell.

* * *

Meant to be from the beginning - Timothy McGee and Abby Sciuto.

Chapter 3: Sorry

* * *

A few days later they met unintentionally in a hallway and couldn't avoid to exchange a glance. It was painful for both. Something seemed empty there. In the same day they arrested the main suspect in the most recente case that they were solving. It meant the team would have to stay late that night. Gibbs was about to start interrogate the suspect. Abby was running a last test which would prove the guilty or innocense of this man. McGee was sitting in the Observation Room watching Gibbs talk to the suspect.

After some time the suspect hadn't said anything yet. McGee was getting impatience with the lack of answers from the suspect. All he wanted was to go home and get some rest.

Abby got the results and ran upstairs to notify Gibbs about the test. She thought the Observation Room would be empty and entered in it. As soon as she opened the door she saw McGee in there but still went inside and stood by the mirror\window. Ít passed a few minutes in that awkward silence and Abby decided to talk.

- This guy didn't say a word?

- No. I wish he could say it soon. All these evidences against him and he doesn't want to open up his mouth - He replied going to stand by her side.

- Gibbs didn't begin his showtime yet?

- He is just facing him. Even knowing Gibbs very well I doubt this guy is going to say something. Just look to the stupid smile in the corner of his mouth. Why can he just confess and get it done fast?

- That would be so easy if the bad guys decided to do it without resistence. We wouldn't get much work to do. Actually we wouldn't have any work to do. And where would be the pleasure of untangling a case if it was easy?

- Yeah. You've got reason - McGee said giving her a smile which she returned - I'm totally bored and tired. I miss my bed. It may not even recognise it's own owner when i get home.

- I'm sure your bed miss your handsome body lying in there as well - Abby said and both laughed.

After what seemed one minute of silence the two broke it together.

- I'm sorry.

- I'm sorry.

They looked for each other spending some time this way maybe looking for the right word to say. Before they could say anything the door had been opened and Tony got in.

- Ow! I see that my dynamic duo have resolved the diferences?

- What do you want Tony? - McGee asked

- Easy McMoody. I just want to know if are there any news?

- None. He won't say a word.

- What are you holding Abby?

- Oh, this. - She handed the papers to them - These are the test results.

- So. what is it? - Tony asked giving her the paper back.

- He is definitely guilty. Now that we had with what to compare the samples, it was his fluid inside her. He tried to rape her but she fought until the end. If you take a closer look in his body you might find some bruises. If he were shirtless then the bruises are likely in his arms and chest. If not then just in the hands, wrist, neck and maybe in his face.

- Just another rape case that ended bad?

- Rape is also bad. It's worst because the victim is dead - Mcgee said - Didn't you read the file?

- Not everything.

- The suspect and the victim had a relationship a few years ago. Clearly for him it wasn't over. Why didn't you tell this before Abby?

- Well I was waiting to see Gibbs break him. - she replied seeing a little smile in his lovely face - Besides he hates being interrupted in the interrogation. I don't want be the one to do this.

- Give it back - Tony said - I'll show him - and left the room.

The two were left alone in the room. They didn't know what to tell and this caused another awkward silence between them. Both had in minds they couldn't stand this situation any longer. They needed to talk. Maybe some apologises and truths this time. However this wasn't the right place. Only that they were still afraid. They knew they lost their minds that day. They didn't know what would be the other reaction. It was need to be fixed at least for their friendship. But what about their love? Would it be worth to admit their real feelings? Well it couldn't get worse than already was.

- I heard that you took a bus to work today. Would you like a ride home? - McGee asked thinking in the possibility of in their way home they could decide to go somewhere to talk even being so tired.

- I'd love to take your offer. But I combined with some friends to meet them in a bar in downtown.

- This late?

- Yes. Remember our free time is almost inexistent? I will use this free one to see them.

- Ok then. Have some fun.

- Do you want to come with me? - Abby invited him. This could help them to have a serious conversation.

- No. Thank you. If I'm going to have some fun this night it's going to be in my bed - he saw her goggling. He always loved when she did it - This sounded strange isn't it? - she agreed with a head moviment - I mean I'm going to sleep all night.

- I know Timmy. Have a good night sleep. I'm leaving now - as she told that she went to grab her stuff in the lab.

Abby went to her destination thinking that maybe was a better choice going with McGee. But she saw that he needed some rest he was almost looking like a ghost. At least she was relieved they were beggining to speak to each other again. This already means something. She just hoped it wouldn't take too long for them make it up. She loved her geek and despite her insecurities about commitment she was willing to go through this if he accepted to be the one for her.

Mcgee stayed for a few more minutes at NCIS before finally going home. He was glad for having talked to Abby since the last day in her lab. Things seemed slowly start to get back to normal. It felt wonderful hearing her delicate voice again. It was a nightmare to be away from her. He wanted to give his heart to the pretty goth. To love her they way he always loved her and never could have loved someone else the same way. To love her the way she deserved and apparently none of the jerks she dated before were able to. She was special and he wanted to be the one to make her happy and built a family together.

Some more days went by and despite the conversation in the observation room nothing has changed. They thought similarly. They feared the attempt to make it up could go bad again. But they would have to try. It wouldn't be easy but they couldn't avoid anymore. It had to be done even for the good of the team. They knew it wouldn't be long until Gibbs pull them for a conversation in the elevator.

* * *

So the 3rd chapter is up. Let me know what you think. Leave your review.


	4. Chapter 4: Truth to be told Part 1

1 - I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters. Just using them as inspiration for some fanfictions.

2 - I'm NOT a native english speaker. So there may have mistakes (it certainly have). I'm sorry. My english is not 100%. But it's good. I'm trying hard to let it easy to understand what I tell.

* * *

Meant to be from the beginning - Timothy McGee and Abby Sciuto.

Chapter 4: Truth to be told - Part 1

* * *

The weekend has come and Abby was feeling really uncomfortable at this point. She had some things to do this Saturday but she decided finally go to his house at night.

McGee took the day off to go to an anual geeks meeting about comics. He spent the whole afternoon there. He still went to a bar with friends before getting home at night.

Abby reached his appartment around 8.30pm. She knocked on the door but didn't get answer. McGee has given her a copy of his key long ago but she didn't want to go in without him there. She went to the staircase on his floor and sat waiting for him. Her hair was down which is unusual. The fact is: she was the happy goth that everyone liked. But the past few days were so hard. She started to fear that he would not forgive her. And this brought the first tears in her eyes. Luckily it didn't took much time until he got back.

McGee has decided to go to Abby's apartment. Before he could go there he wanted to take a shower and change into new clothes. He was climbing the stairs to his place. Suddenly he heard the sound of someone's cry. Looking to see who it was he got surprised seeing Abby there. She had her head down in her arms so she doesn't saw him at first. He got closer to her and put his hand on her arm. She looked up to him.

- Ow. You arrived. Hi - She said trying to hide her tears.

- What happend? - He asked worried if something was wrong

- I'm so sorry Timmy. I have hurt you again - She got up and hugged him tightly - I shouldn't have said those horrible things to you. I didn't mean any of that words. I'm... I'm...

- Let's get inside. How long have you been waiting me?

- No longer than half an hour.

- You have the key why didn't you wait in there?

- It didn't feel right.

They got inside the apartment. Mcgee took off his jacket and put it over the chair. Abby put her bag over his jacket.

- I'm going to get something for us to eat. You might wanna wash your face. Feel free to do everything you want around here. No need asking permission. Actually you already must know that.

Abby did as he said. She opted not to use any make up and her hair was already down. McGee was one of the few people who had the chance to see her without make up. He once told her how pretty she was and it didn't matter if some days she wasn't in the mood to wear make up. She was still pretty as always. He was so affectionate with her. She thought that wherever this conversation could lead she wasn't leaving his place without telling her real feelings towards him.

McGee didn't like to see her sad. However he was happy having her there. It means that they would be done with this problem by the end of the night. For better he hoped. Because he was determined to not waste this opportunity and tell her how much he loved her.

She came back and sat in the couch. He put some snacks and juice over the small table in front of the sofa. He pulled a chair and sat facing her. He could have sit beside her but he wanted to look in her eyes while talking to her.

- Do you feel better? - He asked. After she agreed he continued - I hate seeing you cry even more if it's my fault. You're such a strong person. Crying doesn't fit the Abby I know.

- I've been so evil to you. I don't know how I lost my mind that day. I hurt you and as you said it's not the first time. I hate myself for doing this to you. You must be hating me now. But that's ok to me. I guess i deserve it.

- Hate you? I could never hate you? - he answered holding her hand - You speak like the blame is all yours. I also said mean things to you.

- If someone shoots you then you shoots back. That's your way to react. I hurt you with my words. You fought back as a way to defende yourself.

- That doesn't justify the things I said.

- Because I had provoked you. You wouldn't say that if i hadn't started.

- There was not a single truth. It wasn't what I really wished to tell you.

- Maybe I was under the CafPow withdrawn stress. I remember the machine was broken that day. There's no excuse for what I did.

- For what we did, you mean.

- I just can't help but... - She was saying until being cut off when he held her face between his hands.

- Let's get over it. We both made mistakes which we utterly regret. Ok? I can't deny that I got upset about the whole situation. I'm sure you felt the same. If it works for you then I forgive you. Would you forgive me too?

- Of course I do. I was so missing you.

- That's nice otherwise we would go the whole night about this subject - He said as he kissed her forehead - Now maybe we could plan going out more often. Our friendship needs that.

As he said this she got up and walked a few steps far from him. She wanted too much more than just friendship. Wouldn't he want the same? She needed to know.

- Is awesome having you as best friend. But I don't want to be only friends.

- What are you talking about? - McGee got closer to her - I thought we were over it.

- I had mentioned that day in the lab about having some bad days thinking in our friendship. I found out I don't wanna be just your friend anymore. I want something more than that. Friendship isn't enough for me anymore.

- What do you want?

- We could... I don't know... Kind of... - She couldn't hold it any longer - The truth is: I still love you Timothy McGee.

- Like you love puppies. I know.

- I'm serious. I love you way more than my love for puppies. When we broke up I was happy that at least we continued close as friends since it could have been worse. It was unbearable seeing or hearing about every time you had a new girlfriend. But that's my fault. I left you go. I can't complain. It didn't work before because i wasn't ready. Now it's hard to think of trying again when I have no idea if you still have feelings for me.

- Are you serious? - He asked. He was happy to have a confirmation that they shared the same feelings and besides everything she still loved him - Abby I never stopped loving you. Even after all these years.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Chapter 4 is up. Leave your reviews so I can know what you think about it.

I had to divide the whole chapter in 2 parts. It's too big for only 1 part. And now I think the first part it a little short. But that's the only point where I could divide without cutting in the middle of something that could end up without making sense.

Hope you like it. As the next chapter is a continuation from this one I'll update sooner than usual. I usually update 1 chapter per week. But this one will be up on Tuesday\Wednesday.

And if I got more reviews I promisse to make "sooner updates" to the following chapters as well.


	5. Chapter 5: Truth to be told Part 2

1 - I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters. Just using them as inspiration for some fanfictions.

2 - I'm NOT a native english speaker. So there may have mistakes (it certainly have). I'm sorry. My english is not 100%. But it's good. I'm trying hard to let it easy to understand what I tell.

* * *

Meant to be from the beginning - Timothy McGee and Abby Sciuto.

Chapter 5: Truth to be told - Part 2

* * *

Previously on NCIS:

- The truth is: I still love you Timothy McGee - Abby said

- Like you love puppies.

- I'm serious. I love you way more than my love for puppies.

- Are you serious? - McGee asked - Abby I never stopped loving you

* * *

- There were moments I doubted but deep inside I knew you still had feelings - Abby said

- How did you know?

- You're so cute when jealousy strikes you. It's so fun to watch.

- I'm not jealous.

- Yes you are. You got so jealous about Cade and Alejandro.

- After all my intuition about Alejandro was right. He used you trying to get to Gibbs. And he even undressed you with his eyes.

- What are you saying? - Abby laughed as they got back to the couch - It's not like you hadn't done that before. I lost the count on how many times I caught you doing this. Specially in the Halloween when I was dressed like Marylin.

- I have more rights to do it than he. And I can never forget that day. You were so wonderful. I was left without option but undressing you. I couldn't avoid.

- McGee you were almost drooling over me.

- You drove me crazy. What would you expect me to do? Luckly I didn't lost my self control otherwise I would have... - He felt like he was saying too much and stopped.

- Oh NO! Say it all. You can't stop in the best part - she spoke shaking him.

- Better not Abby. I don't wanna die yet. Tell what you thought the Halloween day I wore the "Jonas Brothers" jeans?

- I almost died of laughing. You looked just like a robot every time you walked. You were loosing weight that time and the jeans looked even thinner than you. I don't know what miracle you did to put that on you.

- I regreted that. "My boys" were never thankful for that.

They were laughing like a child. They missed those moments the most. They wished those precious moments to never have an ending. Abby became serious again and so did McGee.

- I've been thinking. Have you realized ever since we broke up, every time we knew someone new it never lasted and when it ends it was all crap? - Abby asked

- It wasn't the same. Even why I would never find someone equal or better than you. I tried to make it work. No one made me feel happier and in love than you ever done.

- Who can blame you? You met someone who stole you, tried to kill you and used you. Guess I was the only one who did good to you. I had bad experiences as well but I can't say it was as bad as yours. None of them was crazy like your girls were. I try not to think how it would be if I hadn't broke up with you back then. We wouldn't need to go through all those bad experiences.

- As bad as those relationships were it was a little worth because it showed us that we were in the wrong way - McGee said and this time was Abby's who grabbed his hand.

- I was foolish enough to let someone as special as you are to walk away. I was scared. I had dated a few guys before. But when I met you it was so different. I finally found out what loving someone really meant. It was very strong and I wasn't ready for that.

- I know what you mean. Like being afraid of loosing control over your feelings. Now I know that I hurried the things that time. Fate was generous with us. Putting these people in our lifes. Those relationships that never worked. Making us see that we were wrong by looking for love out there. When all of this time it was right beside each other.

- Agreed. Fate is on our side. You are the one who wants a marriage and a family. And you tried to find a woman who wanted the same. I know isn't nice to say it but I'm glad you didn't find this woman. I was going to die the day you would be getting married with someone than not me.

- Do you believe in fate?

- It's not that I don't believe. I never really cared about it. But we cannot deny when we see those circumstances.

- After all these years and here we are again. Discussin g our future I would say. It seems like fate is definitely setting up for us.

- I always thought we were meant to be together. Even knowing that "being together" could never come. I just hoped you would never give up.

- I never gave up on us - McGee said getting even more closer to her - It's not easy but when the right time comes everything will be alright.

- Is the right moment? - Abby asked a little bit afraid - Would you give me a second chance?

- You hate commitment. We are getting a bit old for just a casual date. It need to be serious this time. I want to be by your side whether it's in a happy or sad moment because life isn't perfect. I love you so much and I know we can face anything in this life as long as we are together and supporting each other.

- Who said I want it to be just casual? I'm being the most serious that I has ever been in my life.

- Since always you tells me how the thought of being in a commitment scared you.

- It still scares me. It's so complex. But If I have to get into a real relationship with someone then I'm totally glad this someone it's you.

- Hearing you saying this makes me so happy. I hope I can make you the happiest woman in this world. It seems like a dream becoming true - He couldn't resist anymore and leaned to kiss her.

He pressed his lips against hers. They started it slowly. It was such a big time since the last time they kissed. Oh God. They missed it so much. It brought both the feeling to be back home. Like they had never got apart. Despite the long time, they still knew how was like to kiss each other. It didn't take long to them deepened the kiss. They felt the need to compensate the wasted time. After several minutes they had to let go as they were loosing their breaths. They stared for some more minutes speechless.

- Way to go McGoo! That was awesome. Your kissing skills are way better then I could expect - She said with a huge grin on her face - It let me wondering how good you became in playing with "your boys".

- Abby! - He couldn't help but get a bit embarrassed - Although i believe I can wonder the same about you.

- Really? We can find out right now if you want. Say yes and we can make it up for all the wasted time. Would you wanna go for it? - She asked teasing him

- Don't tease me. It seems like I will have to train my self control again before we could end up doing this.

- Why do you need to control it? - She asked getting closer and started to whisper in his ear - When the time comes I don't want you to have any of it. I want you free of your self control so we can fulfill our wishes whatever they are.

- Slow it down Abby. I want that as much as you. We just got back together. Hurry the things it's not the right thing to do now. I want to take it slow at first.

- I understand. I was kidding. But still I want you to introduce me to this new Timothy. The thin Tim. I'm curious to see you after your weight loss - She kissed him a last time and went to grab her bag - I'm ok with it. We can take it easy for now. No need to hurry.

- Where are you going?

- Home

- Stay over tonight. It's late to go around the streets.

- Do you mind if I stay?

- Not at all.

- Does it mean you're gonna share the bed with me? - She asked

- Yes. I see no problem. Just keep your hands for yourself.

- Is it a rule? Because it's not the first time you tell me that.

- No. It's just for safe.

- Don't worry. I'll be sleeping the whole night.

- Ok. But I have one idea - He said as he cleaned the small table - I might tie your hands just in case.

- Sleeping in your bed already is normal to me. But tying me up? You are making it look dirty.

- Ok. I give up. You won. No tying.

They exchanged more kisses before they got ready to sleep. It was unexplainable the happiness they were feeling this moment. They succeded trying to make it up. And better than that. They opened up their hearts and left the other knowing what was really true about them. The love. A small word that weighed so much. That was something complicated to talk about but when confessed would make their lives complete.

It wasn't going to be a easy task. Even Abby that sometimes wanted to hurry the things thought it was a clever decision to take the relationship slow. It would take some time for them to get used to it but they didn't care. The only assurance they had for now it's that they were excited for what would come in the future and they could sense that this time the relationship would work.

* * *

So that's it. The previous chapter is complete with this one. The 2 parts chapter is up. The next chapter will be back to normal.

Hope you like it! Please leave your review!


	6. Chapter 6: Planning a joke

1 - I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters. Just using them as inspiration for some fanfictions.

2 - I'm NOT a native english speaker. So there may have mistakes (it certainly have). I'm sorry. My english is not 100%. But it's good. I'm trying hard to let it easy to understand what I tell.

* * *

Meant to be from the beginning - Timothy McGee and Abby Sciuto.

Chapter 6: Planning a joke

* * *

The following morning seemed to be a dream. A perfect one. They woke up together. Looking into each other's eyes made them realize that it was not a dream. It was reality.

- Good morning Abby.

- Good morning Tim. Do you had a nice sleep?

- The best. I hadn't had one night sleep like that in a while. And you?

- I can say the same. If I could I wouldn't mind spend the day here but I must go home.

- Now? Why?

- Today is Sunday. I have to go to the church and at afternoon I will be bowling with the nuns.

- You still play bowling with the nuns?

- Of course. It's a tradition.

- Right. What about we go out tonight?

- We have to work tomorrow so I guess I will spend the night in my apartment - Abby was saying when she remembered the word "work" - Mcgee. What about Gibbs? We should talk to him.

- Not yet. We better wait some more time untill we could tell him.

- He will find out. He always does.

- Well if he find out and not say a thing it's because he doesn't see any problem.

- Which I doubt.

- For now we should keep it undercover. Disguise it.

- It's gonna be hard to hide our happyness.

- How much you wanna bet Dinozzo is going to mock me thinking I'm dating a cheerleader?

- Ziva as lovely as she is she will wish us congrats. Tony will make some jokes. And Gibbs will... What will he do?

- Head slap me basicly. And then probably shoot me.

- Not yet. He's really gonna shoot you when you get me pregnant. Then he's not gonna be the only one. I might shoot you as well - she laughed and he gave her a shy smile before they kissed.

They meet again only in the next day at work. They would try the best to act like nothing was happening. Mcgee stepped out the elevator to the squad room looking joyful. Tony couldn't not notice the difference between this cheerful Tim and how downcast his friend was last week.

- Hey Probie! You seem to be peaceful and too happy unlike to the past few days What's up? Have you find yourself a new Ms. Elf Lord?

- Why my happyness has always to be related to a woman?

- I know you long enough to discern your happyness level. And that stands for a woman - Tony said while walking to stop in front of Mcgee's desk - Every women you find has some crazy in her personality. This new one. Have you already found out?

- Stop "locking" him Tony - Ziva said - If It's true I hope that this time she is the right one for you. My best wishes for you two.

- It's "mocking" Ziva. Not "locking" - Tony said

- Thank you for your lovely support Ziva - McGee thanked her - And yes, she is the right one for me. This time I'm sure it will work.

- So you admit. There is a woman. And you know what is odd? It's the fact... ouch! - Tony was interrupted by a head slap.

- It's odd that you're not doing what you should - Gibbs said sitting in his desk - What do we have for now?

They were able to finally meet at afternoon when the team came back after follow a clue. Gibbs sent Mcgee to give her the evidences.

- Hi Abby. Here there are some new stuff to you run.

- Hello Tim. How are the things going up there?

- Looks like a slow day. Not much to do.

- Did Tony ask you something about your mood or you got to hide it?

- He wouldn't be him if he didn't ask. Tony made the question about me having met a woman. Ziva wished us good luck.

- She knows I'm the woman?

- No. It's was my way to retell what she said. I ended admiting that I was seeing someone. But never told who - McGee said - It's going to be fun watch him trying to figure out more about this.

- It's gonna be awesome when he find out that it's me.

- We need to play him.

- That's not nice

- C'mon. The guy lives wanting to know too much about people personal lives. We're a family here but doesn't it bother you?

- Yup. A bit - She said in agreement.

- So this will be fun. We could play him at least once.

- It's not a bad idea after all.

- I have to go back. I was wondering: What about we go out for dinner in the weekend?

- Sounds nice. I hope we don't get stuck in the work until there.

- Ok then. See you later - McGee said and before he left Abby went to him and kissed him in the cheek - What...?

- I can't kiss you right now where I should so pretend I kissed you in the mouth.

- Alright - He gave a kiss in her cheek in return - Love you!

- Love you too!

One month later and they were still taking the relationship really slow. The team didn't show any signs of suspicion about them. They had done it right by hiding their romance. That was just the first month. They had not idea about when they would communicate the team mates about it. If they don't find out by themselves then it would take a while until they could tell the team because they needed to establish their relationship first.

* * *

Chapter 6 is up. I didn't planning on post it today but as it's a short chapter I decided to hurry and post it.

About this joke that they are planning: it's going to be on later chapters.

Hope you like it. Let your reviews!


	7. Chapter 7: Memories

1 - I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters. Just using them as inspiration for some fanfictions.

2 - I'm NOT a native english speaker. So there may have mistakes (it certainly have). I'm sorry. My english is not 100%. But it's good. I'm trying hard to let it easy to understand what I tell.

* * *

Meant to be from the beginning - Timothy McGee and Abby Sciuto.

Chapter 7: Memories

* * *

It was a beautiful start of a Sunday night when McGee picked Abby up at her apartment and they went for a dinner. The same place that they had gone every weekend since they started dating. It had a relaxing enviroment and some acoustic music. It was different from the places they used to go. Both loved to be together there because something always seemed special to them.

- Are we celebrating one month of dating? - Abby asked

- I didn't tought about this. It's not much time. But if you want we can give cheers for this.

- No need. I'm happy about us. I just wish we could have more time but I guess it's ask too much for a first month.

- It has always been this way. We don't have much of a free time. At least now we could enjoy the free time together.

- The price of you being a federal agent and I be working for the Navy. It really takes a big part of our lives. You see, people in this job take a longer time until they can find someone to build a family.

- Is something bothering you?

- I'm glad we finally have each other. But what is it worth if we can't take advantages?

- We knew it wouldn't be easy. As long as we love each other we will make it - McGee said. He could see she was happy but something seemed incomplete. He couldn't explain what it was because deep inside he felt the same - Besides we still see and talk to each other every day.

- We do this for almost ten years. If I just wanted this then I wouldn't be dating you. Don't you feel tied not being allowed to act like what we are now: a couple? It's not that I want to show it so everyone can see us. I just don't want to keep pretending like there is nothing going on between us.

- Your not the only one who hates this. We need to find a easy way to tell Gibbs first. Convince him that this isn't gonna interfere in our work. And that we can keep it out of there.

- Why don't we go like this: "Hey Gibbs we have a good and a bad news for you. The good one: Me and Mcgee we are together and it's getting a hell of serious. The bad one: We are breaking your rule number twelve and you have to deal with it. This time we are not going to make the same mistakes we did by following this rule"

- Yeah he's going to love it - McGee said smiling - Just be ready to run as fast as you can so he can't shoot us.

- Well you told me that it needed to be a easy way. Not that it needed exactly work.

- Somehow I'm under the impression that Gibbs knows.

- It's possible. He knows everything.

- I mean I don't think he knows that we are together right now but that he knows the high chances we have to get together anytime.

- How do you know? - Abby asked - Did he ever told you something?

- We were blind. Love does this to people. It has always been here and we couldn't see it. But it should have been pretty obvious. Even people outside NCIS could connect the dots between us.

- You noticed that too? People saying weird things about us. I mean weird at the time. I guess it's not weird anymore.

- Yeah. Do you remember Kate's sister doctor Rachel? - After she agreed he continued - In that evaluation she was doing on the team she asked me about having a woman in my life. I said I didn't find the right one yet and then she comes with: "You are looking too hard maybe you should take a look around you". It took me a while to realize whom she was talking about. I didn't want to believe. Then I changed of subject because don't wanted to lie to her.

- She is a psychologist. She would have know if you lied to her. Even if you try to hide she knows what you're doing.

- That is why I never liked psychologists. They can see things about you that you wouldn't like people to know. What she told you?

- That I was too focused in my work. and that I needed more "Abby time". She asked if I used to hang out with my co-workers. She asked about everybody and I couldn't avoid noticing her change of tone when she mentioned you. My confused answer might have just confirmed what she suspect.

- Kate must have told her about us. About everyone in the team. And the fact that we got together that time.

- After all this time she would have forgotten this detail. She still could see that love between us was never over. You were right. We were blind. Our self wouldn't let us see our true feelings - Abby said - There is also Petty Officer Jerry Neisler. Do you remember him?

- Not exactly. it's not a strange name.

- Someone had threatened him because he was a witness in a murder and this person wanted to impede him from give his testimony on the case.

- I can't remember him

- The one who helped Tony to play a prank on you and Ziva on Christmas.

- Jerry the one who couldn't hold his sincerity to himself?

- Yes. Despite what he said I admire him. His capacity of telling the truth that people didn't want to see.

- You say that because you don't saw Palmer crying. I don't know what he told him but he gets to embarrass people.

- I know. I'd say he can embarrass mostly you.

- Me? - McGee asked. Seeing Abby laugh he got really curious - What did he told you? Something about me?

- He told me that when you drove him to my lab you couldn't stop staring my butt when my back was turned.

- He told you what? I... Never... I... - He was trying to explain but stopped as soon as he saw her clenching her fist in a sign she would punch his arm - I'm sorry.

- I'm not mad at you by stare at my butt. What gets me mad is that you undress me with your eyes and stares where you shouldn't and you did nothing. Not a single move about it.

- What do you wanted me to do? To have sex with you?

- Wasn't it what you wanted? You always gives me those looks that only you do. What I was supposed to think?

- I would be crazy if I didn't want it.

- After what Jerry told me I went to ask you out. But when I got upstairs you had already gone.

- What else did he told you?

- He told me I was smart and that he could see why you were interested in me and you didn't feel confortable leaving him there alone with me - Abby said - Then I said that I usually had problems with past visitors in the lab and you were being overprotective. And he says: " From what? Your butt? He couldn't stopped checking it out when your back was turned"

- Can't believe he told that.

- He thought we were keeping things casual. Because you were the one and it was too soon for us to settle down.

- Too soon? That's because he doesn't know what really happend.

- He wasn't wrong after all. I could have kept it casual. When we weren't dating someone we could enjoy each other's company. But I didn't want to play with your feelings. I knew what I felt for you but wasn't sure about your feelings.

- Thank you for that. I wouldn't like the ideia. Doing something casual when I really wanted it to be real. Anyway it would never give us as much pleasure as doing it for love.

- You are so sweety Timmy. I'm blessed for having you. - She said while he kissed her hand - I think I have already talked too much. Now it's your turn. What Jerry told you?

* * *

_* Flashback *_

_McGee was told by Gibbs to keep an eye on Jerry in the lunch time. They were at NCIS refectory talking when suddenly Jerry got to the subject:_

_- You should open your heart to her. It's a crime keeping such love hidden from her._

_- What are talking about? __- McGee was caught in surprise by his words._

_- Hurrying the things would have never worked. Because both weren't ready back then. What if now the time has come for you two to express your feelings?_

_- I don't know what you are talking about._

_- The forensic girl. I just got here and could clearly see an unresolved tension between you two. Maybe she wanted it casual and you wanted something more like a commitment__ - Jerry said ignoring the scary expression on McGee's face -__ Stop lying to yourself and talk to her. I don't know what happend before but you two have some outstanding issues._

_- Like it was something easy to do. It was long ago I doubt she still has feelings for me._

_- You will never know if you never ask. _

_- It didn't work before. Why would it work now?_

_- You realize that you are never sure about what she feels about you, don't you?_

_- I'm afraid I prefer not to try again. She hates commitment. It wouldn't go nowhere once more__ - Mcgee said_

_- Again you don't know that for sure. Have you ever thought she may have changed her mind about it?_

_- She would have told me_

_- Not if she believes that you will think she is picking you as her last resource. As I said you need to talk to her._

_- What if she tell me that she doesn't feel anything?_

_- Then you won't be the only one lying here. She loves you. She tried to hide it when I talked to her. She is afraid you would reject her since she was the one who broke up._

_- A conversation won't do miracles._

_- Just tell each other the true__ - Jerry said __- It won't happen overnight. It will take a lot of time. You two are going to make it over any commitment or other problems that may come. Just keep calm. And when you least expect you open your eyes to see that you are married and that there are three kids running around the house._

_Abby had warned him about Jerry's sincerity. He didn't think Jerry was that bad. After his last statement McGee didn't answer it. How could he say those things for sure? He kept eating his food in silence. When he spotted Tony getting in there he was really thankful. He got up and went to Tony's side._

_- Keep an eye on him__ - McGee said and before Tony could say something __- Good luck._

_* End Flashback *_

* * *

- That's insane. How can he be so courageous to say those things? I like sincerity but this guy he talks more than people like to hear - Abby said. She was stunned hearing what Jerry had said to Mcgee.

- I guess he was right after all. How we knew our feelings were never over, and we couldn't have that talk fearing the other's reaction. Don't you think?

- That he was right? Maybe half of it.

- Why half of it?

- No way in this life I'm going to give birth to three kids. You better not believe in everything he told you. I love you McGee but not even for you it would happen. The idea of having one already terrifies me. Imagine three kids.

- What if it comes four at once? - McGee joked.

- What if I kick you in "that place" before that?

They both laughed at their jokes. They spent the rest of the night making some more jokes and talking about other topics. They went to Abby's place for some sleep before they go to work the next morning.

* * *

Chapter 7 is up. A big chapter this time to compensate the short ones.

Hope you like it! Let me know what you think. Let your review.


	8. Chapter 8: Almost caught

1 - I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters. Just using them as inspiration for some fanfictions.

2 - I'm NOT a native english speaker. So there may have mistakes (it certainly have). I'm sorry. My english is not 100%. But it's good. I'm trying hard to let it easy to understand what I tell.

* * *

They had reached five months of dating. It was doing good even more than the way they expect it would be. They were able to have more time for them. Their secret was still on. No one had found out yet. But they knew Gibbs was becoming suspicious on them. McGee had started going down to her lab more often and in some ocasions Gibbs was seconds away from catch them in private moment. They didn't kiss there because they respect their job. But they shared some jokes and hugs between them. He at times glanced them from one to other with a curious look.

Tony sometimes tried to get more details about McGee's mysterious woman. And one day Abby left slip that she had a boyfriend. Luckly for them Tony didn't seem to connect both together. The coolest thing about Ziva is that she didn't try to know about their private lives. She was respectful and if Abby wanted to talk about something then she could come to her but Ziva rarely would ask first.

This afternoon McGee once more was with Abby planning what to do in the weekend. He was sitting in front of the computer and she was hugging him from behind. They didn't notice when Ziva stopped by the dor. She had used the stairs.

- You better not let Gibbs see you two like that - Ziva said and the couple froze letting go of each other.

- That's not what you think. I was... just - Abby said thinking in a excuse - Well I was just congratulating him. He told me he proposed his girlfriend. And she said yes.

- That's nice. Congratulations! - Ziva pretend to believe this. - Gibbs wants you up there Mcgee.

- Ok. Will you come with me?

- No. I need to get some test results here.

- The tissue stained and the blood samples? - Abby asked while McGee left the room.

- That is right - Ziva said and they kept in silence for a few seconds until she spoke again - Gibbs knows about you two?

What? - Abby said turning in a fast move her face to Ziva - No. No. I have no idea what you're talking about.

- I don't care if you lie to me. But Gibbs certainly does.

- How do you know?

- Years ago when I started working here Tony told me some informations about everybody here in NCIS. He said he distrusted you and McGee dated when you two met. It is not my business what goes on between you but I always could see something more in your friendship.

- Was it so obvious?

- Not really. It is part of what I do. I see details that most of people don't see.

- I know. As an agente you see easily small details. But there is not much to see between me and McGee - Abby said - I mean we have been trying to hide and i thought we were being able to do that. Do you think someone else knows it?

- Both of you did it great. I bet no one knows. Perhaps Gibbs might have doubts. But he does not know for sure.

- What gave it away for you?

- The day Tony asked McGee if he was seeing someone. I saw a glow look in his eyes. One that I only saw in McGee's eyes when he was talking about you or looking at you.

- We want to tell Gibbs. We just don't know how. You won't tell him, will you?

- Do not worry Abby. I am not Tony. You better do it by yourselves before he find out.

- I know. I'm afraind of his reaction. About rule twelve.

- Gibbs it's a good man. He will understand it. If you two truly love each other no rule will ever keep you apart. Remember his others rules and maybe you find a gap which allows you to break rule twelve.

- Thank you Ziva - she said as she huged her tight. It was nice to have her support

- Things may not be simple at the beggining. With time you get used to it. You two will make a beautiful and happy family - Ziva said still hugged with her friend - After all this time love never left your hearts. It means that you belong together. Otherwise you two would have moved on to different ways.

- Thanks for the words. It helps me.

- Anytime you need just let me know. I'll be close if you need to talk or whenever you need a friend.

- I won't buy your time but thank you anyway - Abby said as she gave her some papers - Those are your results.

- I will take it to Gibbs - Ziva said as she went to the door. But before leaving she was curious about sometinhg - Can I ask you a personal question?

- Sure

- Are you pregnant?

- Me? Are you mad? - Abby answered in surprise - No. Why?

- You said he proposed his girlfriend and now I know it is you. I also know you have some commitments issues. Counting the day I realized you were back together I believe it is not long enough for you to get married unless you got pregnant.

- Please don't scare me like that. That was an excuse. Nothing true about it. It didn't work since now you know the true.

- Ok. Sorry. See you later.

Later that night McGee was working in his desk while Tony and Ziva went out in a mission. Gibbs was probably at MTAC. Abby was setting up some tests and since it would take time to get the results she went upstairs join to McGee.

- Poor baby. They left you alone? - She asked him when she got to the bullpen

- Tony and Ziva left and Gibbs must be somewhere in the building. I'm looking the victim's bank accounting records try to find some discrepancy.

- Look at this place it is empty - She said turning around to have a view of the whole room. McGee coughed in a signal to remember her from his presence - Sorry almost empty. Usually even at this hour there are always few people. Where is everybody? I mean you're like "forever alone" here.

- That happens sometimes you know.

- Have been a while since last time. Actually it's not a bad idea. You and me. This empty room.

- Are you wanting to get fired? - McGee asked hearing her suggestion

- Just joking. I'm weird but not crazy. So what have you got on the victim's records?

- It's clean. Nothing out of place in Daniel's account.

- But if he was really getting money that he shouldn't then he would put in another account. With fake identity - Abby said while she caught Tony's chair and sat by McGee's desk at his side.

- Yes. Only that up to now we haven't got any clue. No other name.

- You told me the witness knew him as Ben. This could mean that he used other profile to his drugs deal. He wouldn't sell anything if people new he was a marine.

- It's just a name. We need more - McGee said turning his chair to the left to face her - His neighborhood knew his real name. So he didn't had business there.

- Of course. Some drug buyers would verify him. He possibly went to other place or mostly other city.

- I remember his ex-wife saying that he went to many "alleged missions". And that he owned one car. But there were two in his garage.

- Haven't you run the plates? Maybe one of the cars will have a driver licence with Ben's name and we can get more infomations about him and who knows his other bank account to find the money.

- We knew those cars were his. There wasn't this new detail about a possible fake identity. I have the plates somewhere marked in my notebook - McGee copied the notes to his computer and waited the answer.

- Hope we get luck. We've been in this case for days.

- Let me see what we have - He said as the informations they wanted appeared in the computer screen - That's it! We got it! The blue Toyota is registered to Ben Donovan. With his picture but fake personal informations.

- Nice. This is a big step for us to understand what happend.

- That was a brillant idea sweetheart.

- Not all my work. C'mon McGee - She said stretching her legs and putting her feet in McGee's chair between his legs - That was nice from you too. It's like you don't know how well we work together.

- Of course I know that. Just as I know this isn't the only thing we can do well together - He said looking where her feet was.

- Really? - She asked with a huge smile in her face - And what is that?

- We could figure it... - he was talking until they heard a voice

- I didn't know this becomes a mess when I'm not around - Gibbs said walking to his desk. Abby was taken by surprise and almost fell of her chair trying to sit back to normal. McGee hold it avoiding Abby's fall - What are you two still doing here?

- We just found out that Daniel had an alias. He was also know as Ben Donovan. Possibly the extra money was coming from drug selling. Not sure yet until we check further his alias - Mcgee said

- Now that we have a name it's going to be easier to find a suspect

- What we know for now is that he lived in Norfolk and used to go to Richmond as Ben and there he lived his drug dealer life.

- It's gonna take time to go through those files and find hints of who our killer is.

- If you want we can do it still today - McGee said

- Go home. It's late. Get some rest.

- Thank you Gibbs - Abby said turning to McGee - I'll grab my things - Before she go she did an endearment gesture in his hand. Unfortunately it didn't went unnoticed by Gibbs

- Is there something you two should be telling me? - The boss asked and caught them off guard.

- Yes! - Abby said.

- No! - McGee said.

They answered together. The embarassment made them look to opposites sides.

- You two are hiding something from me! And it isn't a question - Gibbs said as the couple exchanged a glance. They were wondering if that was the best moment to tell him the truth.

- I better go shut down my babies in the lab - Abby said running away from having to give an answer. Letting McGee and Gibbs looking at each other.

- Well. I will... I will... I'm going home. Good night boss - McGee hadn't even given three steps away when the other man made another question.

- My gut says both of you are breaking one or some of my rules. Am I right?

- I don't know what you're talking about. Good night.

McGee almost ran to avoid anymore questions from Gibbs. He wish he could tell him soon to get rid of keeping his relationship in secret. That was not the right time since he was no prepared. Gibbs had a small smile in the corner of his mouth seeing Abby and McGee running from his questions in a signal of guilty.

Fifteen minutes later they met at the parking lot.

- That was close - Abby said stopping by his car

- I can't hold any longer. We better tell him soon. He just told me he knows we're breaking his rule. He didn't mention which one but being smart as he is I'm sure he knows it is the twelve.

- Why don't we get back there and get it done? If he knows it won't be a problem. Maybe we are making it hard .

- Not today. Don't worry about it now. Let's go home and rest - McGee said - Want to come with me?

- I really wanted but I gotta go my home - she hugged and kissed him in the cheek as a goodbye since they couldn't kiss each other. They did that almost everyday - See you tomorrow honey.

* * *

Chapter 8 it up. Enjoy it.

Leave your review. =)


	9. Chapter 9: How to tell Gibbs

1 - I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters. Just using them as inspiration for some fanfictions.

2 - I'm NOT a native english speaker. So there may have mistakes (it certainly have). I'm sorry. My english is not 100%. But it's good. I'm trying hard to let it easy to understand what I tell.

* * *

Meant to be from the beginning - Timothy McGee and Abby Sciuto.

Chapter 9: How to tell Gibbs

* * *

After eight months they were starting to get really serious. At some nights they shared the bed more than they used before. They spent their free time together more often. Even without telling Gibbs they stopped to worry about him since he never asked a word about it again.

They were given the week off to help Palmer with the final arrangements of his marriage with Brenna. The poor boy was on his nerves. The team offered to help him otherwise this wedding wouldn't be ready in time. They went in rush to get it done but it was worth. Jimmy deserved that.

In this friday would be held the bachelor party. Abby and McGee along with Tony, Ziva, Jimmy and some of his friends would go to a club to celebrate. They all met there at 9pm. It was a big place. There were some strippers (the ones that didn't get completely naked) and all this stuff that these kind of place offers.

One hour later they had gone through a few drinks and Tony was getting a bit cheerful and called everybody to get close to one of the girls.

- Wow. That's gonna be fun - Tony said laughing as he put a hand over Jimmy's shoulder - Look. This is your last free night. From tomorrow on you'll be tied to someone and won't get the chance to have fun like this again. So let's go celebrate.

While everybody went with him, McGee and Abby stayed behind to get back to the table where they were before.

- I believe it's not gonna take much time until Tony come back and pick us up to do some crazy things there - McGee said looking Jimmy dancing with a girl.

- He looks like a teenager when it comes to this kind of place - Abby said putting on arm around his shoulder - But we really could play something.

- Like what?

- I don't know. We can find something fun to do.

- Over here? Do you really feel like doing one of those crazy things?

- Why not? - Abby asked looking around to observe the place - I see no problem doing those jokes. We are adults.

- The jokes aren't the problem. But the people around are. If we were in a place where no one knew us I'd do it without you even needing to invite me. Imagine having to lick some tequila from your body with Tony or everyone else looking at us

- Yeah. This could turn out to be a bit embarassing right?

- And I wouldn't be able to do it. Would you?

- Me neither. There's nothing for us here. Do you want to go home?

- If you don't mind yes - McGee asked as Ziva joined the table.

- Tony already is enjoying this too much. Guess I'll have to put him under control soon - Ziva said and turned her attention to the couple - Why didn't you two stay there with us? Aren't you enjoying the night?

- Of course we are - Abby answered - This kind of jokes can be dangerous for us so we prefer to stay here talking.

- Why dangerous? It is a different night. You should not be afraid of enjoying these girls. Or if you wanted you could have fun together. At least you are not stopped.

- What? NO WAY - McGee said to her suggestion - Abby and I... We're friends. That would be extremely awkward and... - He stopped talking as he saw both women laughing - Is there something wrong?

- She knows - Abby said

- Knows what?

- That these kind of things are too little compared to what we really can do together.

- What... - McGee was confused. They hadn't planed to tell someone about their relationship. So why was she telling this?

- Do not need to hide it from me. I know for while that you are dating.

- You told her?

- No. I figured by myself - Ziva said - She just confirmed my suspicions. Do not worry. No one will know about it coming from my mouth.

- Ok. I'll be back soon - McGee said as he left to the bathroom.

- I forgot to tell him you know. Which is not a problem because it's just matter of time until everyone know.

- So it's really working this time? You two seem to be going great.

- Yes. It has been wonderful. McGee is the kind of guy that is hard to meet. He is much more than I deserve and I'm proud of having a serious relationship by his side. That he's gonna be the one to be there for me and that I'll be there for him as well.

- You are soulmates. What kept you two away all those years?

- It wasn't supposed to be that time. And maybe it wouldn't work since we weren't ready - Abby said as she spotted McGee coming back - Now it's different. I'm sure as I never had before that I'm ready.

- Would you like to leave now?

- Yes. Ziva we're leaving. This is a great party mostly for Jimmy. I really enjoyed.

- Would you like to come with us?- McGee asked

- Thank you but not. Tony clearly has drunk a lot of alcohol. I'll drive him home.

- All right then - Abby said as the couple gave Ziva a goodbye - Tomorrow it's going to be a long day. Bye.

They hadn't drink a lot so they drove to Abby's apartment. They would spend the night there. Getting there they changed into sleeping clothes. McGee had let some of his clothes in her wardrobe just as she did the same at his house. They were about to sleep. Abby lay in her coffin and Mcgee sat there.

- What bothers you? - She asked

- I don't know if it's going to be the right time but we have to talk to Gibbs tomorrow. I can't stand this anymore. Not being able to act like a couple. To be what we are.

- Are you afraid of Gibbs reaction?

- I don't wanna to keep showing it for everydody. I just don't wanna to keep hiding it - McGee said - At first I was but I decided that it doesn't matter if he will approve it or not. It's just a stupid rule.

- Some rules are made to be broken - Abby sat in the bed and hugged him around the shoulder - And I was thinking: Rule number fifty one overcomes rule number twelve. Gibbs is wrong if he thinks any rule will stop us from getting together.

- It's gonna be worderful if he is fine with it. Otherwise if is needed I'll quit NCIS.

- Quit? But you love the NCIS.

- I know. Guess I love you more.

- No you won't quit. Gibbs will understand. We aren't doing anything wrong. We are like a family for him. If he wanna see our hapiness he will agree with it.

- Why do I think it's gonna be hard?

- Stop worrying - She climbed on his lap and between kisses she said - I love you too much. The rest doesn't matter.

They kissed fervently. Full of passion and desire. The kind of moment they didn't want see the time going by fast. Abby was almost pulling his hair while he put his hands on her hips in a gesture to start taking her shirt of. She broke the kiss immediately and slapped his hands. After she lay back in the bed and said:

- Not today. We need a good night of sleep for tomorrow.

- Ok. No problem

- I want it as much as you. But it's going to be strange if we showed up the top of tired at the wedding.

- Alright. Good Night sweety.

- Good night McGeek.

They shared a last kiss before sleep. The night went by fast. It seemed just like a couple hours until they wake up. McGee went home to get dressep for the wedding. They along Gibbs, Vance, Tony, Ziva and Ducky had matched to meet at Ncis the next day after lunch.

* * *

Chapter 9 is up.

Hope you enjoy. Leave your review.


	10. Chapter 10: Caught in the act

1 - I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters. Just using them as inspiration for some fanfictions.

2 - I'm NOT a native english speaker. So there may have mistakes (it certainly have). I'm sorry. My english is not 100%. But it's good. I'm trying hard to let it easy to understand what I tell.

* * *

Meant to be from the beginning - Timothy McGee and Abby Sciuto.

Chapter 10: Caught in the act.

* * *

When he got in the Ncis squadroom everyone was at the bullpen unless Abby. Everyone was elegant in their costumes. Tony was in a black tuxedo, Gibbs was in gray and McGee had chosen a dark blue one. Ziva was in a lovely light orange long dress. He joined the group as Tony was sepaking about things that happened in wedding in movies. When he saw the oportunity McGee asked:

- Have anyone seen Abby? I thought she was supposed to be here already.

- She went to her lab - Ziva answered

- She is under some kind of crisis - Tony said

- She is what?

- She panicked. I don't know what is going on with her. Just mention the word "wedding" and the woman get on her nerves.

- And nobody is there for her? To help her?

- She wanted to be alone - Ziva said

- And besides you are the "Abby's specialist" here. No one better than you to understand her. However I bet you would only pissed her even more.

- Yeah you have no ideia how much - McGee was being sarcastic. He walked away to meet Abby.

Once stopped ar ther door he took a moment to admire her beauty. It was like seeing a different Abby. She was wearing a dark blue long sleeved dress with a V neck and the lenght was hight over her knee. The skirt part wasn't tight. And blue high heels pumps. Her hair was slightly curly.

She had her back turned to the door. Standing in front of the computers she had her arms supported on the desk and her head down.

- Are you gonna keep undressing me with your eyes or say something?

- It is just that...

- I'm terrified. Really terrified - She said almost in a whisper but McGee could hear her as he stood behind her - Maybe I shouldn't go. The whole thing about wedding is giving me chills.

- It' just a cerimony. Why does it scares you that much?

- I don't know. Something makes me feel odd about it. I can't explain - Abby said starting to walk fast from one side to other side in her lab - I don't know if it's being in a wedding or if is being there with you.

- Why does it have to do with me?

- Now marriage remembers me of you. We'll be getting inside the church together. I keep thinking that it's our wedding - She was really hectic by now - What if the day comes and I'm not ready? What if everything goes wrong? What if Gibbs...

- Stop it Abby - He asked her and then saw some empty Caf Pows - How many Caf Pows have you drank?

- Only one - She asnwered but saw that he didn't believe - Fine. Two.

- That should explain why you look anxious.

- Yes. I'm anxious. Maybe Jimmy and Breena won't mind if I don't go.

- You're going to give up now that we are ready to go? - McGee asked taking her hand - You're stunning

- Of course I'm. I hope I haven't rehearsed two weeks to walk in those pumps in vain. Just in case I'll be taking a pair of plataforms.

- Your dress is beautiful too

- That was hard to choose. I mean I can't use black in a wedding. It brings bad luck. And my dresses aren't appropriated for this kind of event. I found this one. It's beautiful but doesn't seems like me.

- You're pretty as always. I might even get a bit jealous of you getting in the church wearing this dress and catching every men's attention - he joked - But if you want we can leave before the party. Jimmy will miss your presence. We need to show him some support in such important moment like this is for him.

- And miss the best part? No way - She got closer to him - Let's go. I'll be alright. At least I'll try.

- I know you'll be fine. Because I'll be by your side taking care of you

- Thank you McGee - she thanked him and kissed him.

- Look out! Someone can see us.

- Don't worry.

The couple joined the team in the squad room.

- Are you feeling better? - Gibbs asked

- Definitely. McGee was kind for helping me. I'm ready to go.

- What kind of magic you did McPotter? - Tony asked - She was pretty shaken when she got here. You spend twenty minutes with her and now she is all relaxed. Have you been... - Gibbs gave him a head slap - You're right boss. Not my business.

- It doesn't matter what he did. What matter is that worked - Gibbs said

Then all of them made their way to the church. Getting there they sat in their reserved places. McGee and Abby sat side by side. It took a while for the ceremony to start. Jimmy was so nervous that it seemed he could faint any moment.

When it finally begun the grooms seemed a bit emotional. The ceremony went as planned. McGee noticed that Abby was touched by the ceremony. And held her hand through some moments. She lay her head over his shoulder.

As soon as the cerimony was over it was time to the party. At the same street there was a house with a big garden where the party was held. Abby went change her clothes. A red and black dress and her plataforms. When she got back they stayed apart talking to other guests.

After a little while the team reunited for dinner in one of the tables. Just before the dinner be served Brenna was going to throw the bouquet. Their table wasn't quite close to where she was. Some women gathered around to try to catch it. Brenna used more strenght than she expected and the bouquet flew a little bit far. And fell in Abby's lap. She took a big fright seeing the bouquet there. When she looked up everyone was looking at her maybe waiting her to say something. She took the flowers and pushed them to McGee's hands.

- What? - She asked to the team that was laughing at her reaction - I'm not going to get married. Someone deserves it more than me.

- You think McGoo deserves it? - Tony asked incredulous - He never introduced us his mysterious girlfriend. Do you think he has courage to ask her in marriage?

- Yes. He will. But right now it's better he stays with it to get lucky.

- Actually you can't say much. We haven't heard about your boyfriend too.

- Dinozzo stop worry about their personal lifes - Gibbs said willing to give him a head slap. It was a little awkward moment and luckly people turned their attention to other things.

Later when most people were enjoying the party they met in a corner of the garden farthest from the center of attention.

- See? It was easy don't you think? - McGee said as they sat in a park bench

- Easy? I was in my nerves. I'm better now. You know how to cheer me up - Abby said - It was so beautiful.

- Yeah it was. I'm sure Tony has recorded Jimmy crying the whole time. Poor boy.

- Don't make fun of him Timmy. I'm sure he wasn't intending to cry. But this was so special for him and for Breena too.

- They deserve it. After all the rush all the madness to organize this wedding they will enjoy it.

- And you shouldn't say that about Jimmy - Abby said - You might be the next one crying in the chantry

- No way. That's not going to happen anytime soon.

- Say for yourself. But I would bet on it.

- Right. You'd loose. God I'm so tired.

- No, no, no, no, no. You're not tired at all.

- Why not? - McGee asked

- Because I have plans for tonight. And none of them requires you to be tired. Actually it will let you tired. But if you're so tired now you'll lost the fun.

- I don't know why but I already like your plans. What are they?

- Surprise. Surprise. I'm sure you'll love it.

- I love everything that comes from you Abby. There is no doubt I'll love whatever it is.

- Oh yeah. You will.

- Really?

- Totally - Abby said and kissed him.

As they were alone there or at least they tought they were, they didn't mind kissing in public. Soon McGee rested his hand on her thigh over the dress. Abby didn't stoped him this time. They hadn't realized that someone had just got behind them.

- Watch your hand McGee! - A man warned. Immediately they broke apart and stood on their foot to see who it was. As if it was needed.

- B-boss?

- I hate seeing my rules beeing broken. If I created them it was for some reason. And shouldn't be ignored - Gibbs said

- Uh we are screwed McGee - Abby whispered for mim.

- Boss we are not at work so technically...

- I don't care. You two are fired - Gibbs turned to go away as McGee and Abby exchanged glances. They never saw this coming. Not this reaction.

* * *

Chapter 10 is up. Don't worry about Gibbs reaction. Seeing this way looks a little exaggerated. Just wait the next chapter to see what happens.

I'm also writting other story. "By your side" It's about the blast in the 9th season finale. McGee\Abby. I think you may enjoy it as well.

Hope you like it. Reviews are welcome.


	11. Chapter 11: The secret is out

1 - I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters. Just using them as inspiration for some fanfictions.

2 - I'm NOT a native english speaker. So there may have mistakes (it certainly have). I'm sorry. My english is not 100%. But it's good. I'm trying hard to let it easy to understand what I tell.

* * *

Meant to be from the beginning - Timothy McGee and Abby Sciuto.

Chapter 11: The secret is out

* * *

Previously on Ncis

Gibbs walked in garden when he saw McGee and Abby kissing.

*** Flashback ***

As they were alone there they kissed. McGee rested his hand on her thigh over the dress. They didn't realize that someone was watching them.

- Watch your hand McGee! - A man warned. Immediately they broke apart to see who it was. As if it was needed.

- B-boss?

- I hate seeing my rules beeing broken. If I created them it was for some reason. And shouldn't be ignored - Gibbs said

- Uh we are screwed McGee - Abby whispered for mim.

- Boss we are not at work so technically...

- I don't care. You two are fired - Gibbs turned to go away as McGee and Abby exchanged glances. They never saw this coming.

*** End Flashback ***

* * *

- You can't do this Gibbs - Abby saying really fast as they ran after him - That's it not fair. What is wrong with? We love each other and that's enough. We tried other ways. And it didn't work. This time we aren't going to make the same mistake again. This time is serious. This dumb rule won't stop us from geting together. Sometimes you're wrong if you think we care about this rule. As you say family comes first. We just want to have our own family and finaly be happy now so we will... - she saw a smile in his face - What are you laughing about?

- I should head slap you two really hard right now

- We're not giving up this time. No one can make us as happy as we are together - McGee said - We had worried about your reaction but it is about us. We would appreciate having your support otherwise we'll quit NCIS.

- We love our jobs you know that. It would be completely sad if we have to do this but we love each other so much more.

- Would you two give up the badge and the lab to be a family?

- Not even needing to think twice boss.

- I love my lab and my babies but McGee makes me happier. There's not enough words to express what has been the past few months for us.

- Listen. I'm happy for you two. Love is a unique feeling. If it's a truly and stronger feeling then you're blessed - Gibbs said - I know how it's like to love someone and not being able to do it. Shannon still means a lot for me and well I wished she could still be here and I wouldn't have to pretend love other person when she was everything for me. Now you have the chance. Go for it. Don't waste another precious moment.

- What about the head slaps? - McGee asked confused

- And the fired thing? - Abby asked. Thery were both surprised with Gibbs speech. They didn't know if it was for him talking about Shannon with them. He had never done that before. Or if it was his reaction change.

- First: It was a joke. I wouldn't fire you two unless you give me reason. And you really deserve some heads slaps for letting yourselves be influenciated by this damn rule. I know you have been breaking it for some time and I'm ok with it otherwise I would have talked to both of you. This rule was made to avoid big troubles. Because sometimes it goes wrong and you know how it ends bad. Which happily it isn't your case. if you really broke apart back them because of it then I'm sorry.

- It wasn't because of the rule that time. We weren't ready for something serious - Abby said

- It's stupid how it took us all this time long to see what has always been here between us. It was worth though. Now we're are extremely sure that's what we want.

- At least now you know each other very much which makes easy for you to handle situations together. As long as you keep it out of the work I see no problem.

- Of course boss. It's going to be a relief be able act normal like what we are now. Not having to hide anything.

- So you're fine with us being together and breaking your rule? - Abby asked getting closer to the man - You're like a father to me Gibbs. I'll only be completely happy with your permission. Do we have your bless?

- Always. I would never say no. I always knew you'd be back together sooner or later. Just didn't imagine it would take nine years.

- You have no idea how much happy we are now knowing you accept it - Abby hugged him - Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.

- Take care of yourselves. If for some reason you hurt each other you two will hear from me.

- That's not going to happen. Thank you so much boss - McGee said as he shook hands with Gibbs in a sign of gratefulness.

- Does someone knows?

- Yeah. Ziva knows - McGee said

- She suspected and with all her ninja thing I decided it was better not lie to her. Dinozzo, Duck, Jimmy and Vance doesn't know. One day they will know but we aren't worring about them now. We worried about your reaction. And wanted to tell you by ourselves but we could never find the right time or pluck up courage and tell.

- My rule muddled your lifes. Do you think if I make this exception somebody else would get together?

- Maybe - Abby answered - Do you have someone in mind?

- No.. It's just that.. You know... Tony and Ziva. Do both of you think there is any chance they would... - Gibbs was asking while McGee and Abby looked at each other laughing. They answered together:

- Totally!

- Totally!

- This could end up in a mess. But I'm not going to interfere anymore. I'm going to get back there. Want you come along?

- No thank you Gibbs. We're going home. I still have a surprise for McGee - As Abby said that Mcgee looked her not believing she was saying it to Gibbs.

- You better not torture him. I need him at work Monday morning.

- Don't worry. We are going to watch a movie or something like that.

- Can you please send a last greeting to the grooms for us?

- Sure. Well see you two at work - Gibbs said walking away. And the couple started doing their way to McGee's car.

- We did it Abby. We are free now.

- Not quite they way I expected for him to find out. But I'm so happy it worked after all.

- Let's go home and celebrate it - He said giving her a little kiss.

McGee drove them to his home. In the way they talked about the wedding, the bouquet, Gibbs reaction among other things. He tried to ask about the surprise she had for him but she zipped her mouth. Since it was late night it only took thirty minutes to get home. When they got inside the apartment McGee was talking about work.

- Tomorrow it's gonna be a busy day. One week off - he was saying while he put his car keys and his wallet on the computer table - and I bet there's going to have a huge paperwork stack in my desk. I don't know if... - He was interrupted by Abby. She kissed him and in between doing it she said:

- Enough. Stop talking about that McGee! Tonight your duty is very different.

- So... I... Have... A... Duty? What... Is... It?

- Why don't you find out by yourself? - She asked while taking off his jacket and after she took down the straps of her dress

- Oh. Really? - He asked realizing what she wanted - Are you sure?

- I want you. No more waiting. I've been waiting seven years for it. I missed so much having sex with you. You were the best I ever had.

- The best? I always knew I hadn't let you down. You wouldn't admit it back then. But I did it good didn't I?

- Really good. I need you right now Tim. I can't stand any longer

- Neither do I. I missed you too.

- So what are we... - she was interrupted

- Shut up Abby. Let's get it to the point - Mcgee said. Not in an offensive way. And she saw this in his look.

- Oh this is gonna be like that? You will play rough?

- If you want me to. I would do whatever you wish.

Abby kissed him rather then keep talking. They were kissing slowly in a romantic way at first. She threw her arms aroung his neck while he hold her waist in a quite possessive way. Their bodies were already glued and they were starting to loose control. The reasoning seemed to have left their minds. McGee lead the way to his bedroom without breaking the kiss. By the time they got there the kiss was way too teasing. Taking off each others clothes they laid on bed. He paused what he was doing to look her in the eyes and with all his sincerity he said:

- I promisse to make you very happy. So sorry it took us so long to understand it but damn it Abby. I love you so much. I...

- I know that. You tell me that every single day. And you know I love so much too. However I want some action now. Not words. Don't waste time.

That was the beggining of a long night of love. They wanted to make it up for all the time that they could have been together. They would do their best to give each other as much pleasure as possible. The night went on better than they expected. It was like they had been having sex now and then. Even after seven years they matched together perfectly well.

* * *

Chapter 11 is up. I told you his reaction wouldn't be that bad. Knowing McGee and Abby he knew that if it they try again and it don't work once more they would end it friendly as it happened before. Without major problems

However I think if it really happen of them get back together in the actual NCIS tv show then it will be for real. Like a serious relationship.

Hope you enjoy it. Reviews are welcome!

* Edited: I had to upload the chapter again. Just fixed some words that were misspelled. Thanks to Annette who spotted one mistake. The word was "celebrate". I just forgot the "r".


	12. Chapter 12: Fooling Tony

1 - I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters. Just using them as inspiration for some fanfictions.

2 - I'm NOT a native english speaker. So there may have mistakes (it certainly have). I'm sorry. My english is not 100%. But it's good. I'm trying hard to let it easy to understand what I tell.

3 - This chapter mentions the prank Abby and Tim were planning on Tony as seen previously in chapter 6: Planning a joke.

* * *

Meant to be from the beginning - Timothy McGee and Abby Sciuto.

Chapter 12: Fooling Tony

* * *

They went sleep quite late consequently they woke up only after 10am. Luckly they didn't had to go work today. They were covered by a bed sheet wearing only underwear. She woke up first trying to get up without making any noise. But noticed she had failed feeling his hand touching her bare back.

- Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you.

- No problem sweety. It's about time to wake.

- Wonderful night uh?

- The best night of my life.

- Of your life? C'mon you don't need to overstate it.

- I'm not overstating it. It's true - McGee said - Why? You didn't like it that much did you?

- You're kidding me? You always give me the best nights. I've dated some guys before and they were crap compared to you. And now that you're thin it got even better. Not that I didn't like it before. Of course I did. You lost weight but not you strenght. You're pretty strong. And I'm not complaining. It's a compliment but tell me what is your secret?

- Secret? I don't have one. You was superb too. It wasn't all my work. At first I tought it could be odd at the begining. Because of the long gap from the last time. It suprised me that it felt like we've been doing this again and again.

- Yeah I tought the same.

- Are you on for tonight again?

- Don't even need to ask - Abby answered kissing him and headed to the bathroom. Before closing the door she said - Take it easy tonight. We have to work tomorrow.

The next day at work it hadn't appeared a new case so they had to write out old cases reports. While Abby was going through old evidences. At night McGee and Tony were still at the bullpen. Ziva had gone home and Gibbs went to talk to Ducky.

McGee was getting tired of this because he was in it the whoLe day and started loosing concentration. His mind flew to the past two nights. How amazing it was being with Abby again. This time their relationship has been completly different from the first time. Now it really seemed to be going to the right direction. Those thoughts made him smile.

Unknown to him Tony had stopped worked and was now watching him. He was wondering what made McGee have this silly smile all over his face. He stood up and went to stop by his desk.

- So McHappy. Why the big smile?

- This is nothing.

- Nothing? You don't have this look in you face every day. What happend? Or should I ask what are you up to?

- It's not your business Tony.

- I know this defensive act. You got some love this weekend didn't you?

- Why do you need to get a hold of people's private life? - McGee asked annoyed -Don't you have your own?

- It's part of the human been to be curious. So what was it like?

- You should know pretty well how sex works. Does this sudden interest in my life means that you aren't getting much love recently?

- Absolutely not.

- Yeah I know - McGee said. Abby joined the two men in the bullpen

- Hey guys. What's up? - She asked stoping by Tony's side

- He's really happy today. Just trying to figure why?

- You are just trying to piss me off you mean.

- I saw a look in his face that always means something about woman. I bet he had sex. The misterious girlfriend must have given him hard work.

- Why are you interested in his sexual life? - Abby asked but not waited for an answer and turned to McGee blinking one eye - So... Was she good?

- Abby! - McGee said pretending shyness. Tony was surprised by her question - That's not a question I want to answer.

- C'mon. I know how good you are. But it sucks if your partner isn't that good.

- How can you tell about him? - Tony asked curious.

- I've been there before. He can be this computer geek that everybody knows. But he has great skills in other matters. Only intimates knows that.

- Abby don't talk about me this way. Can't you at least wait me walk away?

- We're adults. We can talk about it with all the respect. Tell me how was she.

- I feel like my privacy isn't been respected - McGee said. Tony was looking from him to Abby. She gave McGee something like a death glare to make him answer - Fine. She was amazing.

- Was she better than me? - She asked getting closer to him. Tony felt awkward hearing this. It was so private between them. He got back to his desk. However he was still paying attention

- No. Never. You know it.

- Good boy McGee. In case it don't work between you two, you just scored another point for a possible next time. Although you missed your chance with me.

- I did? You are the one who broke it.

- How many times I said that I loved you and you haven't got the message.

- The same times that you act too weirdly and I had no ideia if you're talking it just for saying it or if you were serious.

- That's your fault.

- You say that for everyone. How would I know you meant it the times you said it to me? - McGee asked - Wait. Wait. Wait. Did you just said before that we would have a next time?

- We're done long ago. I have a boyfriend and you are almost marrying your girlfriend. But who knows? Maybe... - Abby said and moved to whisper in his ears - I guess Tony is buying our conversation.

- For sure. He is totally away from what he was working.

- Wanna go out tonight? - she asked loudly enough for Tony hear

- I'd love to.

- Of course you would. I'll leaving now. Good night boys! - She went to the elevator but ran back - Tim. Can you meet me in the parking lot in 20 minutes?

- Right. I'll be there - He answered smiling. Some seconds after she left Tony spoke again.

- What was that? - He was confused - What is going on between you two?

- What the hell are you talking about?

- You and Abby. You're fooling me aren't you?

- If you think so.

- You're hiding something. Have you two broke rule twelve lately?

- Have you taken care of your own life lately? - McGee said - Abby is a friend who I like to go out wth. What happened between us is over long ago.

- You want me to believe you don't have feelings for Abby? - Tony laughed - You pretend you don't love her and I pretend I believe you.

- This is past. I'm really happy with my girlfriend.

- You're gonna make a big mistake. If you really get to the point of marry her. You never introduced her. Never talked about her. It's a sign that even you don't put faith on this relationship. Abby hides but I bet my movie collections that she feels the same. You gonna loose the woman of your life if...

- Stop! - McGee asked. He was surprised by Tony's point of view. He didn't thought that even Tony had realized it. He started laughing imagining his co-worker's reaction after all those words finding out they already are together - Good night Tony.

- What are you laughing about?

McGee didn't answer the question. It made Tony even more intrigued than he already was. He thought that there was something strange on all the talk. Suddenly an idea came up on his mind. But it was insane. It couldn't be, could it? McGee and Abby were having an affair? He run down the stairs to get to the parking lot faster than McGee. So he could catch them in the act.

As planned McGee and Abby met at the parking. They had no idea but Tony was watching them behind a car. They stoped close to their cars.

- Did Tony said something after I left? - She asked

- Of course. Can you believe? He told me it would be a huge mistake if I marry my "girlfriend" and not with you. According to him you are the woman of my life.

- Even him knew it?

- Yeah. But he believed on our act - McGee said

- That was crazy. Imagine. Cheating on our dates with each other. I don't like the idea but could be fun if it was the case.

- It would be worth if it were with you. Like a private bachelor party only we two.

- Thank God we don't need this. We can have our private party anytime we want.

- Like tonight?

- Again? - Abby asked - Control yourself. We have the whole week to work. Besides I need a break.

- I was kidding. After all the paperwork I had to organize I don't feel like doing anything more today.

- So that's it. See you tomorrow - She said in her way to kiss him and he took a step aside.

- Someone can see us.

- Who cares? Remember we don't have to hide anymore - She went kiss him again and this time he kissed back. They were almost forgetting where they were and didn't notice when someone stopped by them.

- Oh yeah! I caught you two! Your liars - Tony said taking them by surprise. They break apart immediatly - I knew there was something wrong about your misterious woman.

- After ages you find out. Congratulations - McGee said

- How couldn't I see this coming? Now that I know it seems so obvious. Really Abby? You're McGee's misterious woman?

- Not misterious anymore.

- You not wanting us to know your girlfriend. I should had digged deeper. What kind of investigator am I? That was fail from me.

- We hid it well. It's was really hard someone find out about us - Abby said

- This means I'm the only one who knows about you two?

- Not exactly. Ziva also knows and...

- Gibbs. He's going to head slap both of you for breaking his rule and kill you McGee because she is like a daughter to him.

- I tought that too. But as far as I can see I'm still alive - McGee spoke

- What? Wait.. no. It can't be. He knows?

- Sure.

- Is he ok with it?

- Why wouldn't he be?

- Why am I the last to know? - Tony asked but didn't wait for answer - You know what? I don't need to know. I guess I need to practice my investigative skills.

- It's a better thing to do than spy on us - Abby said.

- You couldn't resist to her coffin. I bet you missed it the most McCoffinSex. Don't you?

- There it comes more nicknames.

- I got go now - Tony said - I'm happy for you two. See you guys tomorrow.

- We better go too - Abby said. She kissed him a last time and walked to her car. McGee went to his car and left too. In the week days they would still go to their respective houses but sometimes they would spend the night together.

That was it. They were finaly free to live their lifes without worrying about other people finding out. Not that they cared about it but just in case. Now it was the moment to enjoy each other and see where it's gonna take them.

* * *

Chapter 12 is up.

Hope you enjoy it. Feel free to leave your review.

Just to let you know: the reviews are open for everyone! (I had the option that blocked the anon reviews On. I corrected that).


	13. Chapter 13: Time for the next step

1 - I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters. Just using them as inspiration for some fanfictions.

2 - I'm NOT a native english speaker. So there may have mistakes (it certainly have). I'm sorry. My english is not 100%. But it's good. I'm trying hard to let it easy to understand what I tell.

* * *

Meant to be from the beginning - Timothy McGee and Abby Sciuto.

Chapter 13: Time for the next step

* * *

Some time went by and now they were about to celebrate two years dating. Not much had changed. They at times would discuss about a wedding and kids. But neither of them was trying to hurry up things. At least they were one step ahead from the stage of taking it slow.

In the past few weeks they were seriously thinking about buying a house together. To have more space for them. Their apartments weren't so big and the books and work materials had always took a lot space in there.

Abby wouldn't admit but after inumerous conversations with McGee she was considering the thought of getting pregnant at some point. It never stoped scaring her. However she knew he would support her whenever it was needed with everything. Having him by her side was way more than she had ever asked. She was sure it wouldn't work with any other guy. He was the one for her. To help her go through this when the time comes. And then they could finaly be a happy family.

McGee would never give up the idea of marry her. But he didn't want to push it. And still he could see Abby was on her way to change her mind. But he never knew when the right time would come. He didn't want a big celebration. Just between close friends. And more for the fact about putting wedding rings on their fingers. That would be a real proof of consolidation of their commitment.

In the last two weeks they were into a complicated case. A navy officer's wife who also worked at navy was murdered. Putting together all the informations they had collected until now it was a love related motivation. The main suspect was an ex fiance that knew him from school times. The team went to pick her up and bring her to interrogation.

Abby was done with her work in the lab and went to the bullpen wait the team come back. She sat at McGee's chair. She had a bit of curiosity to open his drawer and see what he kept there. However she didn't open since she didn't like when someone would do that to her. She just sat there holding Bert thinking about the case. She didn't know why but it disturbed her a bit. If it was possible then she would go see the suspect interrogation.

She didn't realize when she had fallen asleep. Minutes later she felt someone's hand on her shoulder trying softly to wake her up. She opened her eyes and saw McGee there.

- Wake up Sleeping Beauty.

- Hi Tim. I was waiting for you guys come back. Guess I slept a little. So did you find her?

- Yes. Gibbs took her to interrogation room.

- Please don't tell me you already started it.

- We are about to start. I just came here to pick the files. Why?

- I was wondering if I could watch it. - Abby said. He gave her a curious look - Don't ask me why. May I come with you?

- No problem to me. Maybe you need ask Gibbs.

- Ok.

When they got into the observation room Gibbs was waiting for McGee.

- What are you doing here Abby?

- If you don't mind I wish to see her interrogation.

- Right. I have to talk to Vance now. You and Tony go there and get a confession.

- We boss? Aren't you...

- You can do this.

Gibbs left the room and Mcgee went to join Tony. Abby stood there anxious to see it. They started with basic questions from how she met him to their previous relationship. It was going hard because she wasn't saying much. Just short answers. Some time later they started to show her the evidences that connected her as the murder. Sooner than they expected she showed signals that she would start to talk more.

- You see. We don't need your confession to send you to jail. We have enough evidences to do that. We just wanna know why you did this - Tony said

- I see both of you aren't married and probably have no girlfriends once your job take most part of your lives. You wouldn't understand

- Why don't you try? - McGee asked. The woman was annoying him. Her lack of emotions and that she didn't seemed to care about what she did.

- Everything was going fine between us. We loved each other. Until the day I had a miscarriage. It wasn't very long until this bitch stole him from me.

- You ruined your life because of love? - McGee asked

- It wasn't any love. If I commited any crime then it was a crime for love him so much. She ended up my life the moment she took him from me. She didn't deserve him. She didn't felt 10 of the love that I had for him

- Still this is not a reason to do that

- He was mine. Only mine. If I couldn't have him then she couldn't too. She wasn't going to be happy with him while I suffered

- You don't regret it do you?

- Of course not. I did him a favor by killing her. He will be better now.

- How you can't say that? - McGee asked getting angry. He stood and started to walk around the room - She was pregnant. You didn't know that?

- Pregnant? Even better. I would have done it anyway. She wasn't going to raise a child with him. The child that was supposed to mine and his.

- You're going to spend the rest of you life in jail. And yet he won't be with you - Tony said - Was it worth?

- For sure it was - the suspect said with a smile - I was five months when I lost the baby. Do you think she helped me? No. As I said before, she stabbed me from behind and took him away. Nobody helped me when I most needed

- He left you and you still love him this much to kill his wife?

- Like it was easy to say " Oh. From today on I'm not loving him anymore".

- Couldn't you just move on like he did?

- Do I sense some resistence coming from you? - she asked - You're deeply in love aren't you Agent McGee?

- It doesn't matter to you. I am the one who makes the questions here.

- You don't like what I did. Neither I. But I don't regret.

- If you really love him you would be happy for him whether he was with you or not. What you've done there ain't no love on it.

- It's easy for you to say. Because love worked for you. What would you do if she had choosen other guy rather than you?

- Love means to support someone and to be there for the person. It's to love without caring if the person choose you or other person. If she had chosen another guy I'll be happy for ther as long he make her happy too. Even if it makes a mess inside me or hurt me. I don't own her. I would love her whatever her choices are. Because that's what I do. I love her. And if it doesn't work what can I do? Certainly I wouldn't kill her or the person she loves. You just destroyed your life.

- Don't try to make me feel sorry. I'm not. This bitch deserved that.

McGee and Tony called the guards to take her to prision. And after that they got back to observation room where Abby was. She was wordless since she heard McGee's speech about love.

- Abby what are you doing that you haven't married McGee yet? - Tony asked - After what he said. And the things that he might tell you in your time together. This man goes nuts with you. There is no way this man could love you even more than he already does.

After saying that, he left leaving McGee and Abby silently looking to each other. She felt so proud of him. His speech about love. Tony was right McGee loved her so much. Just as she loved him so much too.

- What you just said was so beautiful - Abby said

- It's the way how I see love. Pity that most people don't understand what it really is - McGee answered - When two people love each other in theory all is perfect. But sometimes it doesn't work. If you love the other person you will hope the best for her. Maybe it's easy for me to say since I have the woman of my life by my side. Even if we hadn't got back together I would be around for support.

- Love drives some people crazy. Why they have to do extreme actions when it doesn't work?

- We will never know what goes on these minds. Unhappyly we have to face this kinds of crimes. World wouldn't make sense without the bad guys I guess.

- After those words I think you deserve to have much love tonight.

- That sounds nice. I feel like I'm needing that.

- I wish we could be home by now - Abby said - But anyway it wouldn't happen tonight.

- Why not?

- I'll have dinner with some friends. And in the weekend I'll take care of my apartment. It's been some time last time I organized things in there. I bet there's a mess waiting for me there.

- No problem. I'll not be home for the weekend.

- Where are you going?

- At my parents house.

- I tought you didn't speak with your father.

- I don't really speak - McGee answered when they left the room to go back to the bullpen - Sarah wanted to gather the family for a dinner.

- Does she said why? Maybe she has some news?

- No. But I think her boyfriend asked her in marriage. The last time I saw them they were very close. I think this is it.

- What about your father? The whole thing about not meeting him in a long time.

- This will happen sooner or later. I just hope it don't be too awkward

- Look I'll tell you something that I told Ziva a few years ago - Abby said stopping him at the middle of a hallway - I don't know what happend between you two and I don't need to know. But you should talk. No matter about what. It's just that you might not have a second chance. It can be too late. I had a good relationship with my parents but I know I wasted some chances. Now that they're gone sometimes I wish I could have done things differently.

- I have not idea on how it's going to be. I'll try my best to be nice.

- I wish you luck.

- Thank you. Maybe I'm gonna need it - McGee said as they got at the squad room

- That's it. I'll go back to my lab and then leave - Abby was already walking away.

- Hey. You're going to just leave without a goodbye kiss?

- Yes. Don't you think you forgot something today?

- Forgot? What?

- My Caf Pow. You didn't brought me one today.

- That's not fair. I was too busy - McGee complained - But it's ok. If you wanna leave your boyfriend feeling down because he didn't got a goodbye kiss - he made a sad face like a lost puppy.

- Oh God. Don't make this face - she came back and kissed him - I can't resist you - she kissed him once again - Feeling better now?

- Way better - this time he gave her a last kiss

- I should go before Gibbs catch us.

- Too late - The boss said going to his desk.

The weekend went as they planned. They were far from the other and not knowing that their thoughts were all the same. About their relationship. At this moment they seemed to be stuck at some point. It's not going back or forth. They needed knew it was needed to go to a next step.

McGee was gettying tired of waiting for Abby's decision. After ten years of friendship and two years dating was it possible that she still had some kind of doubt waht she wanted? What else she expected? He hated hurrying things up. However he would never know if he never asked. He decided he would go looking for a engagement ring through the week.

Abby was in a fight with her indecision. She knew that McGee was the one. She would never find someone else likke him. Even because she didn't want someone else. She wanted him. And she had him. So why was she afraid of getting into a serious commitment? A marriage. If she was already that far with him why not go further? It was her Timmy. What could go wrong after everything? She chose to have a talk with him about it.

McGee drove back from his parents' house at sunday night. He had the will to see Abby. It was getting insane. He had been only two days away from her and he couldn't barely stand it. He stopped by her apartment. He had the key for the apartment but he would always knock in the door. Abby took a few seconds to open the door.

- Hi honey! What a surprise! - she said kissing him

- Hello sweetheart. I was going home when I realized that I was near your place and I wondered if you would like to go out?

- Not really. I'm not in the mood. Come in. I'm about to have dinner. Join me.

He accepted her invitation and soon they were eating. Abby asked how had gone the meeting with his parents and McGee spent the dinner saying what happend. Later they went for the couch and the TV had a random science show going on but the two weren't really paying attention. He sat there while she layed there supporting her hed on his legs.

- Overall it wasn't a waste of time. It felt nice see my family after a long time. - McGee said - But most of time my mind was far away from there.

- What was you thinking?

- About us. Our relationship. That it may be time for changes.

- That's weird. In a good way. Because I was asking myself the same questions - Abby said sitting in the couch - I've been thinking for such a long time and I believe I'm ready.

- Ready for? - McGee asked knowing what would be the answer but he had to heard it from her

- For us to settle down - Abby said sitting on the couch - I don't know why I was still waiting. When you're the one who makes me feel safe, happy and loved. All of this time wasted and I could have lost you to another woman. Oh McGee I feel so sorry for taking so long.

- Don't need to be. I understand you needed time. I never wanted to get you into something you didn't want. Or wasn't prepared.

- So now it's time for a next level.

- Yeah. It was about time - McGee said taking her hands and looking her in the eyes - Abgail Sciuto would you want finaly marry me? I promisse love you and respect you every single day for the rest of my life and you have...

- C'mon Timothy McGee. Stop it! - She said laughing at his face - There will come the time for our promisses. We're not much the romantic kind so let's skip the love parts for now. Since we tell how much we love each other every day.

- You didn't answer my question

- Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! - Between every "yes" she said she kissed him - Of course I do want to marry you. What a silly question.

- Pinch me so I can see I'm not dreaming. This is wonderful.

- This deserves a special celebration.

- Do you have something in mind?

- An adult celebration right here.

- You wanna have sex in the couch?

- Why not? It's fun. Or does the coffin turns you on easily?

- Being with you turns me on - McGee whispered in her ear - Nothing else matter.

- I know. It works the same way for me - She said sitting in his lap.

After that she started giving kisses on his neck while taking off his shirt. McGee was working his hands under her skirt. He didn't know why but this night it promissed to special. More than the several times they had done it before. They were already getting into the climax when suddenly he stopped.

- What is it? - She asked

- We should stop.

- Are you crazy? Why?

- I don't brought any condoms with me.

- Why in the hell you don't have one in your wallet?

- I'm not Tony. I don't carry condoms with me to every place I go. I just got back from my parents house. Why would I carry this to there? When I left their house I didn't have in mind to come here. I changed my mind in the way.

- Don't worry honey. This is not gonna be a problem. I kept some you left here the past times.

- You kept my condoms? I knew I haven't lost them. That's hinky.

- Hey that's my favorite word. And no it isn't. You never know when you will need them - Abby said - On second thoughts we don't even need to wear one.

- Are you sure?

- Yes. I'm on the pills - she said and added "I guess" in her mind.

- I don't know. What if you...

- Shut up McGee. Just do your job. And I'll do mine. At the end we'll be happy. Now get back to what you were doing! - She ordered him. He loved when she talked like that and soon enough he made a fast moviment and got himself on the top of her. Thereby has begun one more of their many long nights of fun and love.

* * *

Chapter 13 is up.

Hope you enjoy it. Feel free to leave your review.


	14. Chapter 14: Positive

1 - I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters. Just using them as inspiration for some fanfictions.

2 - I'm NOT a native english speaker. So there may have mistakes (it certainly have). I'm sorry. My english is not 100%. But it's good. I'm trying hard to let it easy to understand what I tell.

* * *

Meant to be from the beginning - Timothy McGee and Abby Sciuto.

Chapter 14: Positive

* * *

Almost two months later things were getting strange. Abby was acting oddly. She wanted to spend most of the nighs alone in her apartment. There were days when she didn't wanted even see him. McGee was afraid she was regreting having accepted the marriage proposal. Every time he tried to talk about it she always turned it down.

Right after their agreement on the marriage they decided to tell the news for the team. However as they were busy with the cases thet hadn't find a perfect time. The wedding wouldn't happen within at least one year then they hadn't hurry to tell them. Seeing as the situation was getting complicated McGee bought her an engagement ring. And had the intention to ask her formally. At least once a month the team used to gather for dinner at a restaurant. He chose this oportunity to pop the question and let the team know about them.

Since the past few weeks wake up was always the worst part of the day for Abby. She felt drowsiness, dizzy and headaches. She always promissed to see a doctor in the next day but due to busy days at NCIS she ended up forgetting. And nowadays she was feeling a little better so she let go of it. She was concerned a bit about her menses. It was quite late. Normally sometimes it used to come some days after than she expect. In the last month it didn't come. But she still hoped it would come early this month. Otherwise she would get really worried if something was wrong.

For some reason McGee seemed a bit annoying for her. She couldn't understand the reason why. She just wanted to spend some nights alone in her apartment. And McGee was being boring when he insisted to know why. She realized that she was treating him unfairly. Her emotions lately was a totally mess. She kept thinking what could be happening when suddenly a single word come out from her mouth:

- Pregnant? - The thought scared her. This was the last thing that she would expect. Having something inside her belly didn't sound anyway good. It's was awkward. However only this possibility would make sense for all her sickness. And it was possible to have happened. Since one of the last times they slept together they didn't wear protection. And if was true then that would be her fault because she was the one who insisted for them to not wear the condom and counted on the pills to work as protection.

She denied this thought the most. It wasn't supposed to happen anytime soon. What would be his reaction? She had been trying hard to hide the morning sickness from him. Oh God she was lost. She decided don't do anything for now. She would pray for this be just some minor random ill. And if those symptons come back then she would take care of it.

This friday night the team along with Ducky would meet after work the restaurant that they used to go. Abby wasn't feeling well but she and McGee went there. She knew he was worried about her but she wouldn't say a word.

As soon as everybody were there they were talking about random things. Tim was anxious. He had her engagement ring in his jacket pocket. When he saw an opportunity he called everybody's attention.

- I would like to take this chance of having everyone reunited here well, not everyone since Jimmy couldn't make it because he's helping Breena with the baby, to tell you some news. I believe this is the best time for it once it's the only time we get to talk about others things that aren't work related.

- Can you go direct to the point McGoo? - Tony asked

- Abby and I decided to take the next step - McGee said holding her hand over the table to everyone see - We're getting married.

- So now you're definitely killing off rule number twelve? - Tony said looking to Ziva - Interesting.

- Congratulations. It was about time - Gibbs said

- No one would stand waiting ten more years to see you two get together - Ducky spoke

- This is great news. Did you overcome your commitment fears? - Ziva asked

- Not exactly. No one better then McGee to help with this. We'll handle it together. And it's working up to now - Abby said as the waiters served their food. The smell of it was nice in a normal situation but now it was sickening. She would have to have a great strength to keep herself sitting there without show any signals that she wasn't feeling well.

In this moment McGee stood from his chair and knelt next to her chair taking the velvet small box from his pocket.

- Abgail Sciuto will you marry me? Will you be my wife and mother of my children?

- Oh my God Tim. This is so pretty - She said seeing the engagement ring. It had a square black diamond - I can't belive you... you... you - She couldn't stand the nausea she was feeling - I'm sorry - and walked fast toward the bathroom. She wanted to run but knew that would be very suspicious.

Everyone was confused by what they just saw. McGee was devastated. She couldn't be doing it again. That wasn't fair. Everything was so fine and then she would give it an end again? He wouldn't stand seen her break up once more. Even more now that they were going so far in the relationship. He put the small box beside her dish and was about to follow her when Ziva got up and said:

- Let me go and see if she's ok - then she went to the bathroom.

- Seems like Probie is going to be left alone in the chantry. Poor McLonely - Tony said and was head slapped by Gibbs

- I'm sure she won't Timothy. Don't worry - Ducky said - What we need to worry is about her heath. She looks quite pale.

- I've told her to see a doctor. But you know how stubborn she is about hospitals and doctors

- Even if you have to tie her up. Take her to see if there is something wrong - Ducky had sugested.

Meanwhile Ziva got in the bathroom and as soon as she did she saw Abby in front of the mirror with her hands supported in the sink.

- Are you alright? - she asked. Abby only looked to her and got back to look to the mirror. Cleaning a bit of her make up from her face - It's not my business but you mean everything to McGee. Did you see that wonderful ring he bought you? He loves you and after all your history together you're gonna run from him without a word? The man was left...

- That was not a no Ziva. I'm never going to let go of him.

- So why did you come here?

- I'm not well. It's just an upset stomach and some nausea.

- You've been like this for weeks haven't you?

- Yeah but I'm better now.

- Did you ever stop to think about the possibility that you may be pregnant?

- No. I'm not - Abby hurried to say. Seeing Ziva's suspicious look she continued - I don't know... Ok. Maybe. I don't have courage to do the test.

- So this time is possible? Do you want help? I could go and buy the pregnancy test.

- I'm scared. Feels hinky to have something growing up in my belly. I don't know if I want to know if I am or am not pregnant. This is killing me.

- I would do the test if I were you. Because if you aren't at least you are not going to worry for nothing.

- What if I am?

- Then it's gonna wonderful - Ziva said - I know you never planned on having kids. And that this scares you but you can't miss this moment. It's a kid. The proof of your love. Someone so brilliant like him. A lot of women would give anything to be at your place. As hard as it can be hard for you, McGee is always going to help you go through it all.

- I know. I'm so confused.

- Let's do this. Today you come home with me and I help you with it.

- Ok. Just don't tell McGee.

- No problem. But you should get back there and say yes to him. He is probably going crazy right now.

They got back to join the team. Ziva went for her chair and Abby went closer to McGee.

- I'm sorry Tim. I do want to marry you. I always wanted.

- You do? Seeing you ran like that I... I... Please don't do this again.

- I didn't mean to. I had a little problem. I'm ok now.

- We must go to the hospital. You've been like this for days.

- Don't worry. I'll see a doctor - Abby said trying to escape from him - But only if Ziva could go with me. You don't mind, do you Ziva?

- Of course not.

- Are you satisfied now?

- I was just worried..

- I know honey - Abby said touching his face

- For God's sake Abby. Do you take me as your husband?

- Yes I do.

- Finaly! You're not a McLonely anymore - Tony joked

McGee opened the small box and put the ring on her finger. It fitted perfectly.

- I promisse to love you everyday until the end of my life Abgail.

- I promisse you to love you even more Timothy. Till death do us part - She said and hugged him. After this the dinner went on.

One hour later they got to Ziva's place. In the way they stopped in a pharmacy where Abby bought three pregnancy tests. That should be enough for a preliminary test.

- I have something to do. You can use the bathroom at ease - Ziva said - Call when you need me

- Thank you

Abby got in the bathroom and started to set up the test. She was scared about the result. If it was positive her whole life would change now and on. Confused because she was uncertain if she wanted it to be positive and anxious to know for sure. She spent some minutes thinking about how complex this is and finaly did the first test.

She made what was needed and waited. When it was ready she didn't seen to be able to pluck up the courage to see it. When her curiosity was bigger than her fear she saw the result.

Positive.

She didn't know if she wanted to cry of hapiness or because she didn't know what to do. She was happy because everything was going right in relationship this time and this child, even unexpected, would come in a perfect time. She was feeling kind of lost. She never made plans about kids and now that it's happening she had no ideia how this was going to be.

She made a seconds test just to see if the results would be the same. And came a second positive. There was no mistake.

- Yeah Abby. You're screwed. For a good reason though - she thought smiling. She cleaned up the little mess she had done and left the bathroom.

- Ziva. Where are you?

- At my bedroom. Come in here.

- I'm sorry for taking too much time in there. I guess I needed some time to think.

- No problem. So tell me. You're pregnant aren't you? - Ziva asked while she made a signal for Abby to sit on the bed.

- Yes. Two positives results. I haven't even used the third.

- Congratulations Abby. This is really great news. You should see a doctor to make sure it's correct.

- I can make the blood test on my own which I'll do tomorow.

- Tell Ducky he will help.

- I don't know. I trust him but...

- He is not Tony. He can keep a secret - Ziva said - And he can prescribe some medication to help you with the morning sickness.

- I don't know what to do. How am I going to tell McGee? Actually I should kill him for this. However I would never regret the time we had - Abby was talking fast - But this is going to drive me crazy. Imagine no being able to drink my caffeine. Oh my God. My Caf-Pow! How am I supposed to stand eight months without it? I love McGee but he's gonna pay for that. Oh. Timmy. How is he going to react? I'm just...

- Calm down Abby. I know I'm not exactly the right person to say it since I never got pregnant. But you don't have to worry. This child is so lucky to have you two as parents. It's going to hard at the beggining. Not only for you but for McGee as well. You'll get used to it. That's normal to be scared. McGee is going to be over the moon with so much hapiness. There's nothing to fear about it.

- Of course he will be happy. He's gonna have a son and don't even need to feel sick for a lot of days.

- Why are you complaining? I bet you enjoyed that night.

- How can I don't like it? I'm not complainning. I just found out that I'm pregnant and there are a thousand things going on my mind.

- It'll be ok. Don't take so long to tell him. You two were blessed so don't let him spend time not knowing this - Ziva said.

- I know. But I will take some time until do this. I still can't believe.

- That's up to you. If you need help or to talk just let me know.

- Thank you so much for everything Ziva - Abby said hugging her friend - I better be going home.

- I have a spare room. If you want you can stay for tonight. The way you may be full of thoughts in your mind about the news it's better you rest. I give you a ride tomorrow.

- Thank you again. I'll just call Timmy and... Oops - Her cellphone started to ring

- What?

- It's him. How does he knows I need to talk to him? - she picked up the phone - Hi honey. I was just about to call you

- Hi sweetheart. Are you alright? Where are you? - McGee asked on the phone

- I'm alright. Don't worry. I'm at Ziva's house.

- Have you gone to the hospital?

- No. She helped me out with the... with something

- Well you should. Alfter all the... - He was saying but she cut him.

- Relax Tim. I promisse you I'm fine. Ziva invited me to sleep over here tonight. Is that ok for you?

- No problem but tomorrow we'll have a talk.

- Ok. Love you! - She said before turning off - I can't hide it much longer.

- As I said you don't have to. Just tell him - Ziva spoke.

- I will. But it'll take a few days. Anyway, I'm off to bed. Good night and I really apreciated your help. Thanks

- You're welcome. Good night.

With all those things running in her mind Abby thought it would take some time until she could finaly fall asleep. She was so tired that luckly it happend fast.

The next morning she woke earlier than usual because she wanted to go by her apartment before heading to work. It's was a Saturday and a day off. What she thought be a better day to go to her lab to do the test and organize some things in there while waiting the results without no one to disturb her.

The first thing she did was to lock the door. Following that she made the standard procedure for the blood test.

Some minutes later she was throwing some old papers in the trash when she heard a knock on the door. That was odd. Because in a day like this no one would need the lab. Otherwise they would warn her previously. She was considering not answering the door until she hears someone say:

- Abby? Are you there?

Oh. No. This couldn't be happening. Of All the people who could be knocking her door why did it had to be justly McGee? She kept quiet hoping he would go away.

- I saw your car in the parking lot. I know you're there. What are you doing?

- What are YOU doing here? You shouldn't be here today

- Neither should you - McGee said - Open the door.

- I can't. Just go away. I'm busy with something.

- Are you trying to avoid me? Have I done something wrong?

- No you haven't.

- So why this? Look if you don't open I swear I'll shoot down your door.

- Alright. Just wait a moment - Abby said. She look around making sure that nothing was seeming suspect and unlocked the door letting him in.

- I don't wanna be boring but like I told you a hundred times I'm concerned. What's happening? Why can't you tell me?

- It's not that I can't or don't want. I really want to tell you.

- So why don't you just...

- I need some time on my own. Just a few days - She said. He made a face like he was jumping into a wrong conclusion - Don't start thinking nonsenses.

- Not knowing what is going on with you it's killing me. What do you want me to think? - He asked stopping to looking around - Are you testing your blood?

- Just checking if the machine is working properly.

- Is it serious?

- Yes - She knew he was thinking she was sick and chose not lie to him.

- How bad?

- It's not bad. Why when something is serious it have to mean something bad?

- But this is important isn't it?

- Do you trust me Timothy?

- Of course I do - He answered seeing by the way she used his first name she was talking really serious

- Go out with friends, buy new games. I don't know. Do whatever you want. But I need you to leave me alone in the weekend. And be a little bit pacient about me. You won't regret.

- Ok. If this makes you feel good. But not even a clue?

- I promisse you will love it - She said before kissing him. Not much longer after she broke it and without stepping away from him she put her hands on his face - I never thought I could be as happy as I'm now with you. Thank you for everything. I'll never get tired of saying how much I love you Timmy.

- Don't need to thank me. You make me very happy too. I don't know how it would have been if we didn't get back together. I wouldn't be as happy as I'm now if I had other woman. You're special. I love you too - He said and kissed her.

- Ok. I need to finish what I was doing. Now get out of here - She said giving a slap in his butt

- Ouch. This is your ideia to expel me? You're only teasing me.

- Don't even think about it.

- I didn't say anything.

- Good. Now get out - She said pushing him out of her lab locking the door again - See you in the week.

She returned to work on the old papers. It was fine because it made her distract from the wait to see the blood test didn't really feel like much time had went on when she heard a noise that indicated that the test was ready. She ran to take the result stumbling in some boxes on the way. She took the paper and started reading it. At the end she sat in the chair speechless. Abgail Sciuto, who always denied the possibility, was in fact pregnant.

She had no reaction. She didn't expected that to happen anytime soon. She was not prepared to be a mother. However having McGee's son was going to be wonderful. Even knowing everything she was about to go through in this stage she knew that it would always be worth. Having the man she loved the most in her entire life by her side. She would be proud to go through it all over again in the future.

She thought it would make her scary but actually she was way too happy. A lot of things running her mind made her a bit emotional. She would have a lot of time to plan the things and get prepared. Now her objective was to think about a better way to tell him the news. She wanted it to be a special moment. She could barely wait to see his reaction. Would he cry, jump of happiness or to blank? She put everything back in order in the lab and went home.

McGee racked his brains trying to guess what was Abby's mistery. He just couldn't think what it would be. It was letting him or his nerves. Why did she have to keep hiding this secret? What could be so important? He wanted to come back and make her say it at once. But he would be disrespecting her. He would never do that. The only way was to expect her to finaly tell him. He just wish it would happen soon cause he couldn't stand not knowing the truth of her mistery and not having her around.

* * *

Chapter 14 is up.

Not much longer to get to the end. I'll try to hurry the update of the next chapter to the middle of next week. The chapter 15 is special, can't wait for you to read it. It's funny to know that the Ncis elevator it's not any elevator. Nice things can happen in there.

Let me know what you think of this story so far. I really appreciate the reviews.  
Hope you like the chapter..

Just a note: As you my know I'm also writing the fic "By your side". Which I use to upload weekly as well. I'm sorry week there won't be a new update since I don't have the next chapter written yet.


	15. Chapter 15: Telling him

1 - I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters. Just using them as inspiration for some fanfictions.

2 - I'm NOT a native english speaker. So there may have mistakes (it certainly have). I'm sorry. My english is not 100%. But it's good. I'm trying hard to let it easy to understand what I tell.

* * *

Meant to be from the beginning - Timothy McGee and Abby Sciuto.

Chapter 15: Telling him

* * *

They were now in the middle of the week. It had been pretty busy up to now. Abby tried to find some time to tell him. But it was impossible. Still in the past weekend she had gone to the house of a friend of her, which was already mother, for help and advices about pregnancy. She met McGee again in the work Monday. She was so happy that their conversations never went to this secret. That he understood her and didn't ask her again. She couldn't love him more. And that's why she couldn't keep it much longer. But it had been hard to find a right time.

After working the whole afternoon and part of the night in evidences she stopped for a while. It made her think about McGee and the kid. She could just picture the three of them together. How it would be. Those scenes brought tears of joy to her face. That was it. No more waiting. He deserved to know as soon as possible. So he could enjoy more time in the pregnancy to think about these wonderful moments that are going to turn into reality in matter of months.

Even with this happiness she still felt some fear at every step she took to get to the squad room. Her make up was already blurred because of the tears she was trying to hide. But they insisted on falling.

The team was talking about the profile of a victim from the most recent case when Abby appeared in bullpen. She couldn't think of an easy way to tell him the news. Not that it was easy. Just a better way to let him know. Something like this that would change their lifes forever deserved a better time and place. But she had to tell him it was kind of suffocating her to hold it from him. They shouldn't waste even any minute after her discovery. She was sure he would want to know as soon as possible.

She stopped between Gibbs' and McGee's desks. She wasn't actually looking at a specific place. She seemed distracted. Sooner as Mcgee saw how she was he stood and got closer to her. She seemed to having been crying for a little while.

- What happend sweetheart? - He asked really worried. It was very unlike her to cry - What's wrong?

- Are you feeling well? - Gibbs asked

- Can I borrow McGee for some minutes - Abby asked the boss - I wouldn't ask this in a normal occasion but I swear you it's way too important.

- Ok. Take your time. Don't need hurry.

- Abby what is it? - McGee asked. She only took him by his arm and lead him to the elevator. In their way they could hear Tony sand Ziva talking.

-What do you think it is? -Tony asked.

- I don't know. How could I? - Ziva lied. She knew Abby was about to the him the "secret".

- Did they break up? I hope no. Because they were about to...

- I hope you get back your work Dinozzo!

- Getting back to my work, boss.

McGee and Abby went inside the elevator and soon as the door were closed she pressed the emergency button. She turned to him but it took a few seconds until she managed to look him in the eyes. It made her burst into tears heavily.

- For God's sake Abby. Can't you just tell what happend? - He asked again. She did nothing besides hugging him the most tight she ever done. He slowly returned her hug - I can't stand see you crying like that and do nothing. I told before many times that I'd support you independently if it's something good or bad. Then why do you...

- Tim I'm pregnant - She whispered and sobbed in his arms.

He had no reaction in the next few seconds. He just became paralyzed. Pregnant? He couldn't believe. A dream was becoming true. All his worries left him to give space for a tremendous happiness that fulfilled his chest. But why was she crying? He moved his head back to look her face.

- That's wonderful Abby. I have not enough words to describe it. Why are you crying? Are you sad about it?

- Sad? Never - She said letting go of the hug and holding his hands - McGee do you realize you're gonna be the father of my kid? I never liked much the idea of kids but knew this could happen sooner or latter. Then you came into my life like a hurricane. You make me the most happy woman. And now you give this. The best gift I ever got in my life.

- I guess you knew this for a while. You may have found the words to explain the feelings but right now I'm kind of speechless. I need more time to process it. This is huge and it's awesome. It's the best thing could ever happen to us - He was becoming emotional. He could barely make the words come out of his mouth - Oh Gosh.. I love you so much sweetheart. So much.

- I love you honey. I always did. It couldn't be any better than having a baby with you. I'm so blessed to have you.

- We were blessed with this child. I'm gonna love this kid with all my heart.

- We will. Not only you.

- How long are you?

- A little more than four weeks I belive. I found out last week. I almost freaked out.

- That explains why you were acting odd. I can't believe this is finally happening.

- This takes time until you understand that it's real. Believe me you're gonna get even more happier when reality hits you.

- I'm gonna be father. Unbelievable. I can't express... - He stopped trying and kissed her passionately. Words weren't needed when you could kiss each other like that. Something so meaningful.

- Am I seeing tears on your face too?

- I must be looking pathetic. I can't control myself right now - He said and was about to take away the tears but Abby just held his hand.

- Don't clean it. So I can see how you're feeling. It's ok to cry of happiness. We are going to have a kid.

- Sorry. My mind is starting to get a lot of thoughts at the same time. I can't think straight right now. You always told you'd never get pregnant. And now it's happening. And it's my son. I don't have enough words to explain what I'm feeling in this moment. Too much information.

- We're going to be a family. Thank you for giving me this awesome privilege. To build a family with you Tim - She said smiling - I'd have freaked if it happened with any other guy. But with you I know I'm in good hands.

- I'll be by your side in these precious months that are to come whenever you need and even if you don't need I'll be here as well.

- I know you'll honey.

- And when the day come for the baby to born I'll be there so you can smash my hand if it helps you in the time.

- You're thinking farther. But I agee and you'll need to prepare your hands - She smiled - Let's just enjoy the moment for now without think far ahead.

- Whatever you want sweety - He hugged her again and with one free hand he pressed the emergency button - I guess we've been here for too long. We better get out of the elevator before Gibbs come pick us by himself.

Abby was so delighted. His reaction was the most beautiful possible. He could have said he was just happy for that. But no. He even cried. She had seen him in worse days and bad situations and he never cried. This showed honestly how huge it meant to him.

McGee couldn't believe this was happening. It was too much information to handle. Last week she had agreed to marry him. And now he was going to be father. He didn't expected to happen so fast since they had settled. Seeing for years her fears he didn't believe it could happen anytime soon. And now that happened he was so thankful for the day got back together for real. He wouldn't stand see her get pregnant of any other man. It'd never be right for him.

They were still hugging each other with their arms around each other's waist when the elevador door opened to reveal the view of an angry Gibbs.

- What the hell were you two doing locked for so long in there? - The boss asked before he could pay attention at their faces and when he did he noted that even McGee had his eyes red - Is everything alright?

- Alright? Absolutely not - She said when the three of them got back to the desks - Actually everything is wonderful.

- What is going on? - Tony asked while the couple exchanged glances wondering if it was the right time to tell them.

- McGee is still a bit stunned because I just gave him the news - She said

- What news? - Gibbs asked

- I just told him he's gonna be father. We're having a child - She said excited. There was small awkward silence.

- What? You're pregnant? - Tony asked.

- Well that's how it works.

- There is a McGenius on the way? That's awesome. Congratulations - Tony said to her and then turned to McGee - Why are you still stopped here?

- What do you mean?

- Run probie! Run! Before Gibbs can reach you.

- I'd give you a head slap McGee for this. If it happened when you were not together. But there's not problem since you're settled. Congratulations you two - The boss said giving them a hug - I'm sure you're going to be great parents although you have a lot to learn.

- Thanks boss. We're gonna do our best for this kid.

- Thank you Gibbs. We're so happy about it and that you're not mad at us.

- Listen to me McGee. She is going to need you more than never. You better be by her side not matter what. If I get to know you let her down for even a minor reason then you'll hear from me.

- That will never happen boss.

- And I'm not mad at you. How could I? You two didn't hid your relationship from me. Even that I caught you two kissing you at least you told me what was going on. Unlike other people in this room that think I don't see what is going on. If I should head slap someone here that would be you Dinozzo and you David.

There was a silence in the room. Tony and Ziva exchanged glances and then looked to Abby and McGee. The couple raised their hands in a signal that they didn't tell anything to Gibbs.

- So... I guess this deserves a celebration - Tony said changing the subject - For the first Ncis baby.

- Ncis baby? - Abby repeated - This is so cute.

- Don't overdo it - McGee said - There are a lot of people here who have children.

- Yeah. But between two people who works here it's the first time. You're the first ones that dared to break Gibbs rules.

- I'm glad we did - Abby said smiling and looking to her belly. It wasn't visible yet but she knew there was a baby there - No regrets.

- None at all - McGee said giving her a quick kiss

- I'm so happy for you both - Ziva said - Although it's not a surprise for me. Anyway it was about time for you to get it serious. To have your own family.

- You knew this? - McGee asked

- Yes. I helped her the day she wanted to do the test.

- Why didn't you told me about your suspicion. I'd be there to help you. I'd... - McGee was saying to Abby as she put a finger on his mouth to shut him up.

- Believe me Tim. You was the last person I wanted to see that day. Because I was afraid. I didn't know what would be my own reaction if it was positive. And had no idea about your reaction. I needed time for me to realize it was real. I told you as fast as I could.

- Just promisse me the next time you have suspicions let's do it together. It must be amazing with all the expectation. Let me be part of this.

- Whoa there. Next time? - Abby looked incredulous - I just found out about the baby and you're already thinking about the second? Are you crazy man? You better not think that much far away.

- Sorry I can't help.

Later that night the team went to a bar since there wasn't a new case around. They sat at a table. And sooner there were served some beers. Abby went to grab one of them when McGee and Gibbs blocked her.

- No way. You can't drink this anymore - McGee said

- He's right. It's not good for the baby - Gibbs said

- What? Will I have to drink soda?

- A juice is better. Healthier - McGee suggested

- You're kidding right?

- You're pregnant. You can't drink anything you want.

- Don't be a pain in the as**. You talk like I'm sick, It's just a beer - Abby complained. Seeing his look she gave up - Ok. Let's make a deal then.

- What deal?

- You promissed me to be by my side and support me whenever I needed. So now it's the time. If I have to cut some habits through the pregnancy you will have to do the same.

- I'm not the one carrying a baby.

- Doesn't matter. It's gonna be a hard preiod for me. So I plan to do it hard for you as well. Then you're not gonna want to make another baby so soon.

- Fair enough. What is your idea?

- So if I have to let go of the beer, caffeine and other things you should do the same. At least I don't feel alone without my favorite things.

- I will do whatever you want me to do.

- And by saying other things I mean - Abby said and then whispered as Gibbs left the table to talk to Tony and Ziva - Even sex.

- This one is not fair. I can't accept. No sex for 9 months?

- Yes. Look where sex led us. In the next months my body is going to get big and painful. And only you are going to have the fun? Not fair.

- I don't agree on this. And I know you won't be able to keep it. That's why I don't worry - McGee said smiling

- Of course I will keep it. I'm Abby Sciuto. I keep my promisses.

- You might keep any promisses you want. But not this one. I'm sure in less then one month from now you'll be begging me to make love to you. Remember when I start giving you kisses going down on your body until I reach your... - McGee was saying way too teasing.

- Dammit Tim! Stop it! And I won't.

- Yes you'll. You don't stand two weeks away from my boys. Sooner than I expect you'll be asking for more as long you handle to have sex while pregnant.

- You wanna bet?

- If you wanna loose - McGee said and they kept facing each other for a few seconds until Gibbs, Tony and Ziva rejoined the table.

For the rest of the night they were talking about random things, about the baby and Tony even already started creating Mcnicknames for the kid.

* * *

Chapter 15 is up. I love this chapter. The part when they talk in the elevator. When Abby gives the great news to him. I think is beautiful and sweet. I wrote this part while listening to Snow Patrol - Signal Fire again and again and again. It's beautiful. I guess the song could be playing while they talked.

This story is about to get to an end. Only 2 chapters to go! Wow.. I can't believe it has gone that far.

Hope you like it.


	16. Chapter 16: Plans

1 - I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters. Just using them as inspiration for some fanfictions.

2 - I'm NOT a native english speaker. So there may have mistakes (it certainly have). I'm sorry. My english is not 100%. But it's good. I'm trying hard to let it easy to understand what I tell.

* * *

Meant to be from the beginning - Timothy McGee and Abby Sciuto.

Chapter 16: Plans

* * *

In the three weeks following the baby discovery things started to change a bit. Abby sometimes still had morning sickness but it was way better then before. Just in some days. Now that McGee knew the reason he wasn't as worried as before. But he hoped it could stop at once soon. He didn't like seeing her sick and not being able to do something to help.

Abby sometimes would forget that she was pregnant. She couldn't get used to the idea yet. She always liked to skip some steps on the stairs. Whether she was going up or down. One day she tripped and would have fallen if Tony wasn't there in time to hold her. When McGee were told about this fact he got quite pissed.

Talking about McGee he had became obsessively protective of her. He watched out almost every movement she would do when they were together. He was being too much careful with her. This sometimes got Abby mad at him. For her it seemed like he didn't believe she could take care of herself.

She was only on the second month pregnancy and it wasn't not even much visible yet but McGee already had started to get kind of paranoic about the baby. Everytime he passed by chance in front of a baby store, it didn't matter if he was driving or walking, he would always stop by and buy something for the baby. That was another thing that was letting Abby crazy. In this rhythm the child would have enough things for her lifetime instead having it only for her baby stage.

Even that he was over reacting about it too soon she couldn't complain. She would never do that. She loved the guy. She never thought that one day she could love someone like she loved him. It wouldn't have any man able to put her feet on the ground and make the relationship go as far as this is going other than him. It made her glad. It wouldn't have worked with anybody else.

McGee still couldn't believe that he was going to have a son. To be father. It was so much to handle. Now everytime he saw something related to babies he would always had a silly smile in his face. He had even bought two books that talked about the first baby. How to deal with it. Abby didn't know about this detail. It's not that he was insecure, maybe a little bit, but it was because he wanted to be better prepared for when day comes.

He was in doubt if he wanted this day to come fast or he should just enjoy the moment with Abby. He was happy for her. With all her fear she had she was doing pretty well with the whole thing. He was really anxious but she would always help him kind of forget it for the moment. And enjoy other things.

As McGee had predicted Abby would lose the bet if they had bet. Less then one month later from that day in the bar they were lying under the blanket in their underwear after a night of love. The first in some time. Abby really wanted it but she was afraid about the baby. They managed to find a confortable way for them to have fun. Now she lay beside him with her head over his chest while McGee was stroking her back.

- I told you I would have won that bet. It was just matter of time. You can't resist me - McGee said

- Of course I can. If I really wanted you would have to wait at least one year until we could have sex again. But I confess I was missing it.

- See. I told you couldn't keep far from me for too long.

- Don't be such a stuck-up. And so you know it wasn't as nice as it use to be.

- You think? Maybe you shouldn't have had hold yourself that much.

- So it was my fault?

- I didn't said that.

- I should kick you in that place for complaining!

- You wouldn't do this.

- Yes I would.

- No. You wouldn't.

- Believe me Tim. I would. And being pregnant gives me the privilege of no revenge from you.

- You wouldn't because you love me. And even though your fear about the pregnancy I believe that after you experience having the first child I'm sure you're not gonna want him to be an only child. That's when you gonna need me again. So basicly you can do nothing.

- Lucky you. I actually wouldn't hurt you at the end - she said kissing him - But how can you think about a second child when we just found out about the first? Doesn't it scare you? I mean all the changes that will inevitably happen.

- Seems like too much information to handle, doesn't? I feel a bit scared too. It's natural. We don't have to know everything. Nobody knows how to deal with it the first time. It's normal to be afraid. But we can always do our best to be better prepared for when he or she is ready to be born.

- I know. We are worring too soon. We should relax and hope the time pass a little bit faster.

- Not too fast I hope. He need to be prepared for a lot of changes. The baby. The marriage. Kind of a new life. Not only about we two but we'll have a new life on our hand and take care of it.

- Oh my God! The wedding! I was almost forgetting - Abby remembered. She had just said yes to his proposal when the baby was found out. She wasn't expecting that. Now they would have to deal with both things at the same time - I don't want to...

- What? Have you changed your mind?

- No. No. No. It's just that we need to do something about the wedding.

- Like what? Start to plan it?

- Yes that too. I was already making plans even before you asked me. But I believe the baby changes everything.

- I don't think it's a problem since we agreed to wait some time for it. Maybe we could delay it and wait a little longer. Until the baby is born. I don't mind. You already said yes. It was a huge step. Because I never though you would accept - McGee said

- No Tim. The other way around. Not delay it but to hasten the wedding.

- To move foward? I thought you would wait more time? What do you have in mind?

- I don't want to wait until the baby born and I don't wanna marry having a giant belly either. So I guess we have no more then two or three months at the most.

- Are you kidding me? That's too close - McGee said surprised - It takes time to arrange a wedding.

- I know. We don't need a big wedding, do we? Just celebration to friends and family. It already means everything to me. Love and support each other for the rest of our lifes no matter what.

- Isn't it better we do it after the baby comes and things calm down? And make it without rushing.

- It has been thirteen years McGee. I just can't wait any longer. And I want to be properly settled down with you to welcome the baby.

- Yeah. I can imagine we have to let things more than ready for the baby. I agree. We will be very busy with the little kid and our attention will be all over him.

- And Tim. This leads to other thing that we should take care about. The new house. We were looking for one a few months ago and we kind of left it aside. We can't avoid it anymore.

- I never though I would need the house so soon that's why I forgot.

- We could put our apartments for sale while we look for our new place.

- Do you realise that this is gonna be mad? The wedding and the house at the same time. We're gonna be in some kind of a crazy rush.

- But that's our wedding! You know I didn't want to marry anybody and everything else. I said yes. That's gonna happen. So why are you complaining? - Abby asked

- Who said I was complaining? I'm so glad by your yes. It's just this is going to be tiresome and stressful. Mainly for the house part. And you should avoid it.

- I really appreciate the way you take care of me but dammit Tim! I've told you before. I'm not sick. It's not because I'm pregnant that I'm going to stop doing what I have or I want to do. So if you're going to act like that until the end of my pregnancy just let me know so I can train my patience to not hit you.

- I'm sorry. I just can help it! - He said kissing her - Don't worry. We will have our wedding and our house. We will finaly have them.

- Finally. I'm sorry for making it take so long.

- Never apologize. Remember?

- Yup. So after all this talk are you sleepy?

- Actually not. And you?

- Neither I, honey - she said giving some kisses on his neck - I thought we could have some more fun before sleep.

- Funny I tought you had complained.

- It's never too much.

- Alright. This time don't hold yourself. I'll be careful.

Even though they had to work earlier tomorrow the night wasn't over yet for them.

On the next morning they got earlier at work. Things had been quite calm there. Luckly on the last weeks there was not a big case. Only minor things to take care of. Today it seemed it wouldn't be different. After almost two hours he had an idea.

- Boss. There's nothing going on right now that requires priority. Only paperwork and cold cases. I was wondering if I could work on them down there in Abby's lab?

- Is there any problem on doing this here? - Gibbs asked

- McRomeo here it's too in love to bear being kept away from his Juliet for so long - Tony said.

- That's not it - McGee said at his joke. Actually it wasn't a bad reason - Me and Abby we need to settle somethings. It is kind of urgent.

- Is something wrong? -Ziva asked

- No. No way. It's just... you'll know soon. So If you don't mind boss could I go there? If something shows up call me and I'll be back in a minute.

- Ok. No problem.

- Thank you.

McGee took some briefcases from his desk and took with him. He went there as fast as he could. He thought they could use this "free" time to arrange the wedding. Free because there was nothing up to now that would need full attention.

- Hey Tim. What surprise. Something new came up? - Abby said pulling a chair for him so they could sit around her lab table.

- Not really. Since there's nothing going on what do you think about starting to settle things for the wedding?

- I know. I think we could use time like this for that. We need to think about it once it's so close.

- Three months Abby? Are you sure? - McGee asked - Because if you don't really want to marry... There is no problem. I won't force you into it. We could have the kid and...

- Tim we have already talked about it. I'm not going back in my decision. I'm not marrying just because it's a dream for you and I want you happy. But that's what I want too. I never dreamt about a wedding. But look how things changed - She said looking on his eyes, barely blinking - You're the man I love and we made a child. Why wouldn't I want this moment?

-It's just that at times I think you may feel pressured to do this.

- Stop thinking about it. Don't make me keep saying girly things to you when you're tired of knowing it - she said and kissed him - It's going to be a great time. And it's awesome that I'm sharing it with you.

- So what do you have in mind?

- I was thinking at first about the dress. I want something different. I'll ask Ziva to help me out.

- Different how?

- You don't really expect me to wear something white. Do you?

- It's a special event. Once in a life time. For the lucky ones at least.

- Well unless for someone like Gibbs. Poor guy. Four weddings.

- So if you're not wearing a white dress then...

- I don't know yet Tim. But I won't tell you anyway. Just make sure to wear a tuxedo of any color unless black.

- I guess different feels nice. After the wedding when people look back at it they will easly remember this special day for us. Because it's not the traditional things that they always see in weddings.

- Exactly. Something that they and even us in the future can remember perfectly as Abigail Sciuto and Timothy McGee's wedding - she said - Oh my God! I'll become a McGee. Tony is going to come up with nicknames for me.

- Don't worry. You'll get used.

- I don't mind honey. I'm honored to carry your name.

- So we'll have to choose the church. To rent a place for the party. To take care about the decoration. I meant it's a lot o f things.

- Don't forget your bachelor party.

- I don't really want one.

- Tell this to Tony. I'm sure he'll drag you up to something hinky.

- There is a lot of things to do. And you still have the first appointment with the doctor to see if is everything ok in the beggining of the pregnancy.

- I know. I can't wait for that. Are you coming?

- Of course. I'm so excited to see the ultrasounds images.

- It's too soon. There's no much to see. And some more weeks until we can know if it's a girl or a boy.

- Do you want know the sex?

- I was thinking that it'd be so much fun if it's kept secret. Just like we won't know until the day comes. And you?

- I'll be anxious about it but I agree with you. So are we going to keep it in secret?

- It's gonna be hard but yes.

- I'm so happy with everything that is happening - McGee said

- Me too.

They hugged at first but then kissed again. They don't minded doing this at her lab. Everyone was busy up there. Hardly anyone would come down. They were so involved in the kisses that hadn't heard the elevator noise.

- Is this the "work" you have came here to do McGee? - Gibbs said stopping near them

- Sorry boss - McGee said breaking away from her - We were discussing the wedding plans.

- Already? I thought you two said it was going to take time.

- It was. But with the baby on the way we decided to marry sooner - Abby said

- Do you need me boss?

- Yes. There's a new case wating for us.

- Alright. Abby I'll let those briefcases here. I'll pick up later.

- If you need some help with the wedding arrangements just let me now - Gibbs said

- Thank you - McGee and Abby said.

Later that night McGee took Abby out for a dinner. They were talking while eating.

- I know we've talked about it hundreds of times. But I still can't believe I have the woman of my dreams by my side. Carrying my son. And a marriage coming on the way.- McGee said - I'm not the one to have regrets but I wished we hadn't waited all the long.

- It's perfect the way it's now. We took the time and got to know each other so much. Enough to make sure we're no making any mistakes. And now we know what we want without doubts.

- Yeah. However it took us longer than it should to realise it. Feels like we're meant to be from the begining.

- It doesn't feels like it. It's a fact. From the first time we met there were always something more. Pity we had to go through bad relationships until we could find our way back together. But it was part of the process.

- We'll be the most happily family. I promisse you that.

- I have no doubts - Abby said - This deserves a toast.

- Yes it does!

- A toast for meaning to be from the begining.

- For meaning to be fom the beggining.

They touched their cups of champagne and drank it. Finaly their lives were on the right track.

* * *

Chapter 16 is up. So nice to see them finally settling down. Almost done with this story. The next chapter will be the last.

I decided to hurry up and post the chapter not longer from the last one (which I posted wednesday). So I can finish with this story soon. I felt that it has been too long since I stared to write and I'm taking too long to finish uploading. So the next chapter will be up in this weekend.

Hope you like it.

Side note: For everyone who also enjoy "By your side". I swear I haven't given up the story. It's just that I had some problems and couldn't write anything new for the next chapter. The good news is that now I got back to writing and soon I'll post the next chapter. I'm so sorry for the delay.


	17. Chapter 17: Epilogue

1 - I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters. Just using them as inspiration for some fanfictions.

2 - I'm NOT a native english speaker. So there may have mistakes (it certainly have). I'm sorry. My english is not 100%. But it's good. I'm trying hard to let it easy to understand what I tell.

* * *

Meant to be from the beginning - Timothy McGee and Abby Sciuto.

Chapter 17: Epilogue

* * *

Three days prior their wedding they went stay in the hotel in different rooms and floors. The arrangements were all ready. After so much work. Everything was finaly ready for them. They rented a nice place for the party and decorated it matching what they liked. Abby chose red and black color and McGee chose blue and violet. They had created a cool souvenir to be given to every guest. It was two little dolls portraying them. They were arm in arm. Abby's doll was wearing her normal clothing and in the other hand had her famous Caf Pow!. While McGee had his famous MIT shirt and a Jet Pack on his back and Abby's doll was giving McGee's doll a kiss on the cheek .There were also flowers in the colors they had chose for decoration on the tables.

In between all this hurry Abby had had her first appointment about the baby. She was two months and they were told the baby was doing. Now right before her wedding she had had another appointment. She was four months long. The baby was growing up healthy. They were so emotional when they saw the first images from the baby while Abby was doing the ultrasound. The doctor said they could get to know if it was a boy or girl but they took care to avoid to know it by now. Since they wanted it to be a suprise.

In the present time they were only a few hours away from the wedding. Abby was almost ready. The day had past faster than she wanted. Ziva and some of her friends had been there to help her distract from her jitters. It helped a bit but not much after all.

Now it was getting close to the end of the afternoom and she was sitting on her room. Feeling anxious and lost in her thoughts. There was a knock on the door. The voice let her know it was Gibbs and she allowed him to get in the room. He stood in front of her and saw that she had a serene look on her face. Abby got up to show him the dress.

- How do I look? - She asked. He was surprised by her dress. It was...

- Different - He said as they sat in the edge of the bed. Of couse he had imagined she wouldn't be marrying in a white dress. This was different but it was what made Abby being her. Her unique style and people loved her for who she was and that she wasn't afraid of making her unique choices - And wonderful of course.

- I hope I haven't gone too far in my choice. It's just that I...

- Don't worry about this. We all know you would never choose a traditional dress for such a special date as your own wedding. This is what makes you the Abby we love. Everyone is going to be there for you and McGee. They won't care if you chose something different. If they really love you then they will be happy as long as you're happy.

- I know. Of course McGee is suspecting that I won't be in white. It won't a surprise at all for him.

- He is the last person you need to worry. He loves you no matter what. - Gibbs said as he held her hand - How are you feeling? Are you scared?

- Not really. I mean I've already passed that phase. I left the time of being scared behind. I'm feeling more like reflexive. Thinking about all we had been thought until this day and how things will change now on. Lot of changes in a small space of time. The marriage, becoming a family and the baby.

- I know I'm not the best person to talk about marriages. Theoretically it's not easy. However I have no doubts that you and McGee will make it the most easy thing to handle. I see how much you support each other and obviouly how much you love each other.

- I know I don't have the right to do this comparision but I love McGee as much as you love Shannon. I can tell he feels exactly the same way about me. I have no reason to be scared - Abby said - It's funny how when we first dated I thought he were insecure. Cause right now I'm the insecure one. He's way better prepared for a marriage than me. He has wanted this for a long time and I never considered this much. It's not that I don't want it. It's just that I never could picture myself as I'm now in this day. I still have some fears. Just as I helped him back then, I know he will help me now.

- I'm sure he will. If he doesn't, just tell me and I'll make him in the hard way do this.

- I'm so sure you won't need to do this. But is good to know that - she smiled - But seriouly this isn't gonna be a problem. I trust him. I'd never go that far with any other guy. He's the only one I would ever agree about a marriage. He has the best character a person can have. I would never find other person like him. And not to mention how handsome he is now. I mean I always found him handsome but after his weight loss he is way more good looking. And also he's quite hot and...

- Much more information than I need to know Abby - Gibbs said - Are you ready? Feeling anxious?

- Yes, of course I'm. But knowing McGee I guess he is way worse. I don't think he can contriol his anxiety very well. Have you seen him today?

- Not yet. Tony has been with him the whole day.

- Oh my God! Tony is spoiling my husband! - she was soon taken aback with what she had just said - Wow that sounds weird. The word "husband" in itself is really weird.

- Then you better get used to it. Look I'll see how McGee is doing. I wish you two all the best.

- Thank you Gibbs. Really thank you so much - Abby said hugging him tight - Now I better end up getting ready.

Meanwhile a few floors above, McGee couldn't seen to be able to stop pacing around the room. Abby was right. He was way too anxious. Tony was with him. Talking to him. Not helping much as well. McGee stopped in front of the mirror. He was ready. Tony stood beside him. And was about touch McGee's bow tie when he hit his hand.

- Calm down McPanicky. It's almost time. However as you may know the bride often delays to get to the church. Although I believe Abby is so brave to be marrying you. I mean who else could do that?

- It's not the best time to piss me off Tony.

- Just trying to make you relax. Apparently not working - the senior agent said. He put one arm around McGee's shoulder - Look. Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. I'm so happy for you. And for Abby too. But seeing you progressing from our favorite probie to this man you're today is so good. Our McNerd is going to be McHusband and McDaddy. Honestly I'm really proud of you Tim.

- Thanks Tony - McGee said as they hugged. In this moment Ziva got in the room

- Excuse me. May I come in?

- Sure - McGee said. He couldn't hide his anxiety - Did you saw Abby? How is she?

- I guess there's no problem answering this - she said getting closer to him. Ziva has a wide smile on her face - She is so beautiful. So beautiful. I bet your eyes won't believe what they'll see.

- It's about time. Why does time have to go so slow? It's killing me.

- Don't worry. It's gonna be fine - Ziva said touching his hand - God you're so cold. Are sure you feeling alright? - he just nodded - I wish the best for you two. You both deserve that. Now you two better start making your way to the church and I'll help Abby again.

They were about to leave when Gibbs appeared there.

- You two go ahead. I need to talk with McGee before we can go the boss said and they complied the order. Gibbs and McGee were alone facing each other - I'm really proud of you Timothy. Of how much luck I was to be able to see you growing up as agent and as a man. From probie, through Elf lord and now about to be an householder. From the lad who needed instructions for man that is brave enough to follow his gut and be right most of the times.

- It wouldn't be a surprise since I've learnt with the best.

- You know very well that Abby's like a daughter to me. She's like a rare diamond. Too precious. If you ever hurt her feelings...

- With all due respect sir, you know me pretty well to know that I would never do that. I find it an insult the fact you think I would. Hurting her is like to stab myself. You should know that.

- And you think I don't? I'm just making sure you don't forget it. Besides as you said once, your parents raised you as a true gentleman. I trust you. I know you will affectionately look after her. My gut tells me you'll be a wonderfull father. And this kid is very lucky for having such amazing parents like you and Abby - Gibbs said - I have been through those moments that precede the first baby's born. I know how much fear may be running inside your minds about raising a baby. No one knows it perfectly the first time. But we can always try our best to make it easier. If you two need some advices feel free to ask me.

- I guess we may need it at sometimes. Thank you Gibbs - McGee said and they hugged. The boss noticed something.

- Jesus Tim. You're shaking way too much. Just like a house in the middle of an earthquake. Calm yourself down kid. This way you're going to pass out before even make it to the church.

- I can't help it. I'm about to marry the woman of my life. Do you know how much it means to me? Words aren't enough to express what I'm feeling - McGee said with a silly smile on his face

- I know exactly what it feels like Tim. I have had a day like this once. With Shannon - Gibbs said. Everytime he metioned her there were always this tenderness look on his face - Enough talk. Let's move. Time to go to the church. Go with Ziva and Tony and I'll meet Abby. See you there.

One hour later McGee was standing on the chantry. He was wondering why it was taking so long for Abby to arrive. It seemed like an eternity. He was failing to control his anxiety. By now he was having cold sweat and had his seventh glass of water on his hand. He has trying to calm himself down. It wasn't working.

- Relax probie - Tony said taking the glass of McGee's hand - This way you will be stuck in the bathroom when the bride arrive

- I'm trying - McGee answered. He was standing there in his dark blue tuxedo looking to the entrance. A few minutes later a car stopped in front of it and then an instumental song started to be played. The time has finally come.

Gibbs helped Abby get out of ther car. He was going to walk her down the aisle. They were now in front of the entrance. Arm in arm. McGee couldn't hold the big smile that took place on his face. She was beautiful. The most beautiful he had ever seen her. It wasn't a surprise at all what she was wearing. He love that. It was perfect. It was the woman he loved.

Abby was wearing a long strapless dress. It was dark gray and had some red details. Her necklace and earings were red. Her hair was curly and tied behind falling on her shoulder. Some people were suprised with her dress but the liked. As she was getting closer to him McGee was sure she was wearing plataforms since she almost the same height as him.

Gibbs and Abby stopped right in front of McGee. He took her hand and kissed it. She smiled.

- Good luck you two. You deserve it! - Gibbs said and kissed Abby's forehead and hugged McGee - You take care of her.

- I'll do the best - he said and Gibbs left to the side of the chantry. McGee, who couldn't stop lookin at her, whispered in her year - You are so pretty.

- Thanks Tim - she said stroking his face. They walked closer to where the priest was standing. The ceremony was going to start.

They exchanged vows for a life together. The ceremony took a while but was worthy every minute. They had become quite emotinal through the wedding. As Abby had foreseen McGee lost the his fight against the tears and cried a bit. But he wasn't the only one. She cried alongside with him at some points. It had been so special.

- Timothy McGee, do you take Abgail Sciuto as your wife? - the priest asked

- Yes, I do. Until death do us part.

- Abgail Sciuto, do you take Timothy McGee as your husnand?

- Yes. I do. Until death do us part.

McGee put the ring on her finger and after she did the same. Between doing it they said 'I love you" to each other.

- We're getting to the end of the ceremony - the priest said - But before this, Mr and Ms McGee, you can have your kiss now.

Abby frowned at been called of Ms McGee. It was strange. But she hadn't time to think about it when she felt McGee's soft lips on hers. They kissed tenderness for a little while people were cheering them.

The wedding had been wonderful. More then they had expected. The party was nice. Everyone was enjoying it. When Abby threw the bouquet Ziva were the one who grabbed it. She exchanged a suspicious look with Tony. A few weeks later the two of them announced their engagement. It wasn't a surprise after all. At least Abby and McGee saw this coming.

McGee and Abby couldn't have a honeymoon for obvious reasons. The baby and the welcoming preparations. They found a nice house to buy and it wasn't far from where their apartments were.

As the months went by Abby was having a smooth pregnancy. McGee had been over protective of her during all of it. They were enjoying every minutes of it. Gibbs would always give them a gift for the baby. The baby hadn't even be born but they knew Gibbs would be very attached to the kid. They liked the idea.

It was middle October and Abby had just past by the eighth month and one week of pregnancy. The previous days had been quite hard for her. She couldn't stand much to be on her foot.

It was the middle of a friday night, more like in the middle of the dawn, when Abby woke up suddenly feeling like she unconsciously had peed on the bed. She felt like there was something wet underneath her. She tried to move but immediately she felt a strong contraction. It was then that she understood the situation.

- Oh my God! What are you trying to do? - Abby said looking to her belly - It's not your time yet. There are a few weeks left to you be born. Are you gonna be stubborn just like a mother? - she felt a sharp pain - Ok. Ok. You convinced me. McGee! Wake up now! - she shaked him.

- What? Why are you talking alone? - He asked still sleepy.

- I'm not talking alone. I'm talking to our son. He seems to be just as rushed as you are. It's not his time but he doesn't care. C'mon. We need to go to the hospital now.

- It's just a dream Abby. Get back to sleep sweetheart.

- Damnit Tim! I'm not kidding - she gave him a head slap.

- What is it? What are you talking about? - he asked finaly turning to face her. Meeting her furious eyes.

- The baby Tim. My water broke. He's about to born. Unless you want to do the delivery by yourself we need to go to the hospital.

- Oh. The baby? But he's is due to two or three weeks from now.

- I know! Tell him this!

- I don't know what to do - he said getting up - We weren't expecting it that soon. I don't really know if I'm prepared to him or her. This is crazy. It is... - he was pacing frantically. He was getting too nervous and tense.

- Stop freaking out McGee! I should be the one freaking out right now! - she said and seeing as he wouldn't calm down - Let's do this. I'll call Gibbs because you clearly can't drive me there. Pack some essential things for me until he get here.

Gibbs helped them. Abby was right. McGee went into panic. Curiously besides the pain she felt, she was peaceful through the whole way to the hospital. As the boss drove quickly it didn't take long for them to get there.

Abby was soon taken to the labor room. McGee went with her. Never leaving her side. Gibbs stayed at the waiting room. He called Tony and Ziva to let them know what was happening and the two decided to go there.

Abby had been lying there quietly for half an hour until the strong contractions came back. The doctors gave her some instructions on how to proceed on the normal delivery. McGee offered her his hand trying to help her somehow. His was becoming very pale even before Abby started squeezing his hand.

They decided it to be a surprise. If it was a girl and a boy they would only know at the time. That by now was about to happen. It didn't take long for Abby to get into labor. McGee seemed about to pass out when Abby began to nothing worst stoped him from seeing his daughter to be born and hearing her cry. He had tears on his eyes just like Abby had it too.

He was shaking but he was able to cut the umbilical cord. The nurse took the baby and showed her to Abby. Who in turn, couldn't hide her tears and smile of pure hapiness. McGee was feeling exactly the same way.

- She is the prettiest thing I have ever seen in my whole life - Abby said as the nurse took the baby to do the first check up.

- She is as precious as her mother - McGee said as he kissed Abby's forehead. A few minutes later the nurse brough back the baby. The little girl was clean and wrapped in a small blanket.

- From the preliminary tests we have made your daughter is doing fine despite having born some three weeks before the scheduled date. For what we could see she is healthy. We'll run better tests to be sure. But by now you deserve to have a time with this little princess - The nurse said - Congratulations! Have you two choosen her name?

- Sophia - The couple answered. They had planned names in case it was a boy or girl.

- Right. Princess Sophia now is time for you to meet your parents. I'm sure they have waited anxiously for a long time for this moment.

Abby was the first to hold the girl on her arms. So much emotion going on with her right now. She never though much about having kids. But seeing this delicated baby on her arm and being able to call it hers was such a joy. And she would regret not having kids.

McGee had so much passion on his eyes while looking to his wife and daugther. His dream became true and still looked surreal. He seemed to be under a tranquilizer effect. But this was huge. He was too happy It was being the best day of his life. Of course his marriage was an awesome day too. But today it was inexplicable all the feelings he had right now.

- She has your eyes Timmy. The famous diamond eyes that I love so much. Want to hold her? - Abby asked. He hesitated a second - Don't be afraid - she handled the girl to him. He was staring the baby with a silly expression on his face. Abby loved the view.

- She is wonderful - he said all proud - She is so small. And looks so fragile - he held the girl for a few more minutes and returned her to Abby's arms

- I bet Gibbs is wondering how it went. You better go back and let him now about our little princess, honey.

- Alright. But I'll be back as soon as I can.

Against his will he headed to the waiting room. He didn't want to go way from his daughter but he knew Gibbs could be worried by now. When he got there he saw that not only Gibbs were there, but Tony, Ziva and Ducky had came to the hospital even being in the middle of dawn. All of them got up when they saw McGee with a questionable look on their faces. McGee still had red eyes and with a huge smile taking place on his face he said:

- She is beautiful!

Everyone congratulated him for his daughter giving him a hug and saying a few words. He soon got back to Abby's and Sophia's side. It was beggining to dawn whe the nurses finally convinced Abby to have some sleep and rest. She didn't want to be away from her daughter but she was really tired after giving birth.

At afternoon McGee was sitting on a chair beside Abby's bed. She was holding Sophia as they enjoyed the little girl. They were so focused on her that didn't notice Gibbs stopped by the door.

- It's really hard to take your eyes off from this little princess, don't you two think?

- Gibbs! Come meet my daughter - Abby said happily - She is so lovely. Do you want to hold her?

He agreed and Abby very carefully put her on Gibbs arms. Looking to the baby he had a shining look on his face. He seemed to really like the girl even been only a few seconds since he started holding her. He began to pace around the room.

- Hey little princess. It's so nice to welcome you to this world. You're such a cute thing. And you have great parents. I believe there's no doubt you will love technology and things like that when grow up having them as parents. But whenever you want to make something different you can always visit me. We can build things and even toy wood made. Or if you want we can build a boat for you. And put your name on it. You can decorate it if you want - he said affectionately to the baby. He started to sing a song for her. Abby and McGee were smiling at the scene.

Sophia, as they named her, came healthy and was a lovely baby. Hard to tell with whom she looked like. But they could see she had her father eyes. Everyone was overjoyed with the little girl. It was like she had some kind of spell that got everyone charmed by her. McGee couldn't keep much time away from her. She had just came to the word and Abby and McGee were already so affectionate to her.

Almost three years later Sophia was growing too fast for her learned how to talk and walk faster than the normal for kids of her age. As Tony had said long ago, she was on her way to be a genius kid. Now they could see that she was a mini version of Abby but with McGee's eyes.

She was about to turn three years old when Abby gave birth to a boy named Charlie. They were having this special moment all over again. Their daughter loved the little baby.

While Sophia had been a restless baby, Charlie was so peaceful. He seemed like McGee but he had Abby's eyes. Just the opposite of his sister. Another genius to the family.

Together the four of them made an awesome family. The two kids got along very well. They didn't give much trouble to their parents only a few times. But kids are always like that.

Gibbs treated them as his grandchildren. They would spend almost every weekend at Gibbs house. He loved to play with the kids. To tell them stories. To let them paint the boat he was building. And the kids loved him as well.

Abby and McGee never knew they could be as happy as they were now. Fate definitely helped them putting people on their life making them having bad relationships and pushing them to adimit that they were mean to be together. And it helped them on giving another try.

And this time it worked. They were together, had kids. and all of this was even better than what one day they had imagined it to be. Way better than their expectations.

The end.

* * *

Final chapter is up! I can't believe this story is over.

Sorry for taking so long to upload the last chapter. I changed some plans on this last chapter. I had a small piece as the epilogue. But reading your reviews I thought it wasn't fair to let out the wedding and the baby being born. So I decided to add some things. Originally it had like 700 words not including personal notes. After re-write the chapter now it has over 4.000 words.  
See, the reviews are important.

I guess you will think that I should have explored better Abby and McGee as a family. But this story has gotten a little bit long.

Don't worry. I have some ideas for other stories about them. And I'll explore Abby's pregnancy in one of them. But in a different situation than this one.

Right now I'm writing "By your side". And It's far from be over. I'll finish this one before starting to write other story. Writing two stories at the same time is crazy.

I hope you enjoy this story as much I enjoyed writing it. I enjoyed it a lot.

Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
